Clases de vuelo
by L-Kenobi
Summary: Hermione no supera su pánico a las alturas. Es algo que puede más que ella. Harry es un experto en esta materia y en un acto desinteresado, le propone a su amiga darle clases para ayudarla a superar ese problema. En su compañía, Harry descubrirá un nuevo temor: perderla.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** El universo de Harry Potter pertenece a la maravillosa J.K. Rowling, yo simplemente utilizo los personajes con fines de entretenimiento.

 **N/A:** Esta historia pertenece al grupo de Facebook **Harmony (Harry y Hermione),** del álbum **Ideas Donadas** y fue donada por **Saphira Bjartskular.**

 **Resumen:** Hermione no supera su pánico a las alturas. Es algo que puede más que ella. Harry es un experto en esta materia y en un acto desinteresado, le propone a su amiga darle clases para ayudarla a superar ese problema. En su compañía, Harry descubrirá un nuevo temor: perderla.

En su nota, **Saphira Bjartskular** deja a la libertad en qué libro/película se encuentra basado el fanfic, así que lo dejaré en el **Misterio del Príncipe/Príncipe Mestizo, y** a que me molesta demasiado lo frágil que es su amistad ahí.

 **-OoOoOoOoOoOoO-**

—¡Cobarde! —Harry se giró para mirar a dónde gritaba Ron. Miró en la misma dirección, que apuntaba a Hermione, quién estaba por lo menos a cuatro metros lejos de ella.

Era lo mismo desde una semana atrás, cuando Ron empezó a decir que podrían pasar su tiempo en el jardín entrenando para el Quidditch. Como solamente eran ellos cuatro Harry hacía pareja con Hermione contra los hermanos Weasley. Aún desde lejos pudo ver que Hermione ponía los ojos en blanco y esa fue la distracción necesaria que aprovechó Ginny Weasley. Voló a toda la velocidad que pudo y en el camino empujó a Harry. Éste apenas se agarró a su escoba y no quedó muy lejos de donde estaba Hermione, quién le sonreía tímidamente. A lo lejos, Ron gritó victorioso por su hermana.

—Lo lamento, Harry —Hermione frunció el ceño—, sabes que no se me da bien volar una escoba y que tampoco me gustan las alturas.

—Yo lamento no haber callado a Ron y decirle que no te forzara a jugar, pero tres metros de altura son buenos.

—Soy horrible —murmuró.

Harry quiso asentir, pero desistió, ya que eso solamente haría enojar a su amiga o volverla triste; simplemente no conocía las emociones de las mujeres, y sus palabras podrían ofenderla o alegrarla. Así que no dijo nada y a su lado los hermanos se bajaron de sus escobas. Los amigos hicieron lo mismo y las dejaron recargadas sobre la pared.

 **-OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO-**

Harry miró por todo el jardín buscando a Hermione. Dentro de la casa, Molly estaba dándoles obligaciones a sus hijos sobre ordenar las cosas que sacaban, así como les decía que guardaran la ropa que recién había lavado. Por supuesto que, a pesar de insistir en ayudar, Molly les dijo a sus invitados que eran cosas que sus hijos debían hacer y les dio el _permiso_ de salir al jardín antes de que la noche llegase.

Harry notó que Hermione tenía la mirada pérdida, y se preguntaba si ya se había dado cuenta de lo cerca que estaba de ella. Se acercó haciendo bastante ruido, luego se sentó a su lado y suspiro pesadamente. Hermione suspiró tristemente. Harry pensó en preguntarle que tenía, pero quizás su amiga solamente extrañaba a sus padres. Tras unos minutos de puro silencio, Crookshanks se unió a ellos y se puso en el espacio libre que ellos dos dejaron. Harry extendió las piernas y le dio por tenderse en el piso, usando sus manos como una especie de almohada detrás de su cuello. A su lado, Hermione suspiró de nuevo y se quedó en la misma posición.

—¿Por qué te dan miedo las alturas? —Harry no la miró y se quedó con la vista alzada hacia el cielo—. Recuerdo cuando subimos a Buckbeak, estabas asustada y gritabas, pero en tu grito me pareció escuchar un deje de diversión y emoción.

—Jamás había subido a un hipogrifo que volara a tanta altura —le respondió—. No era ni diversión ni emoción, era puro miedo.

—¿Por qué?

—Prefiero no hablar de eso —murmuró.

—Que injusto —dijo el chico con una leve molestia en su voz—. Yo te cuento todo con lujo de detalles y tú no me quieres contar nada. Tú conoces toda mi vida, pero yo siento que no conozco a mi mejor amiga, más allá de que es la mejor bruja de mi generación.

—Lo vas a encontrar un poco tonto —Hermione se llevó sus brazos a sus piernas y las rodeó, después colocó su cara sobre ellas, murmurando en voz baja.

—Te prometo que no lo haré —Harry la miró para que ella tomara confianza—. Anda, cuéntame.

Hermione no dijo nada por unos minutos, después suspiro resignada e inició a contarle.

—Cuando tenía siete años, yo vi un gatito —Crookshanks bufó y ambos amigos rieron—, estaba atrapado en un árbol y miraba con mucho miedo al suelo, maullaba de desesperación aunque el árbol no era muy grande y tenía varios huecos por los cuales los niños podían subir. Así que me hice la valiente y subí —Guardó silencio por unos segundos, Harry no le retiró la mirada, haciéndose una idea de lo que ocurrió—. Con dificultad me sostenía, llamaba al gato, le hacía señas para que se acercara, pero él se alejaba más de mí. Yo no pesaba mucho para mi edad. Me acerque más y me apoyé en la rama del árbol, sentí la rama temblar, pero no le di importancia, ese viejo árbol había soportado mucho en años atrás, así que volví a llamar al gato, en vano. Cuando subí por completo, la rama del árbol se quebró y yo caí. Sentí muchas emociones negativas en ese momento, duró menos de diez segundos mi caída, pero fue lo suficiente para meterme el susto de por vida. Muy bien, ya puedes iniciar a burlarte.

No pasó desapercibido el tono de amargura con el que ella lo dijo. Así que Harry decidió contarle aquel incidente que ocurrió en casa de los Dursley por culpa de Tía Marge y el tiempo que estuvo arriba de un árbol por el temor que le tenía aquel perro.

—No es tonto ni patético. Es comprensible tu temor. Has sido muy valiente Hermione. Volar encima de Buckbeak, volar arriba de un Thestral a alturas inimaginables, eso no lo hace cualquier persona que tiene fobia a las alturas.

—Es diferente —respondió de inmediato—. Con Buckbeak iba sostenida a ti, además quien recibiría el golpe en caso de caer sería Buckbeak. Y los Thestral… oh Harry. ¿Te haces una idea de lo que fue volar sobre algo invisible? Sentía pavor, miedo, pensaba que en cualquier momento me soltaría y caería, todo se veía tan pequeño…

Harry se rio y contagió esa sonrisa a su amiga. Crookshanks se subió a las piernas extendidas de Harry y éste acarició las orejas del gato, quien ronroneó alegre. Su pensamiento se cortó demasiado rápido, cuando se imaginó a Hermione soltándose del lomo y cayendo a una gran altura, lo cual no le agradó nada.

De nuevo apreció la amistad que ella le ofrecía. No le gustaban las alturas, les tenía miedo y sin embargo se montó sobre aquel Thestral. Luchó a su lado en el Ministerio…

—Hermione, ¿Te gustaría que te impartiera clases de vuelo? Así podrás superar tu miedo a las alturas. Y verás lo grandioso que es volar en una escoba. Volar en general.

—No Harry, no podría. Ya he volado lo suficiente como para querer más —Escuchó la desesperación en su voz.

—Vamos —insistió. No se iba a dejar vencer tan fácilmente, ya era hora de que Hermione disfrutará de más cosas y no sólo de libros—, así podrás callarle la boca a Ron en el próximo verano o en el próximo partido que hagamos aquí. Soy tu amigo, me has ayudado tanto que nunca te he dado una recompensa —Vio que ella iba a protestar, pero no la dejó hablar—. Puedo enseñarte a que no le vuelvas a temer miedo a las alturas.

—No creo…

—Acepta Hermione, si para navidad el miedo no se ha ido, dejaré de insistirte.

Hermione se quedó callada durante los siguientes minutos. Antes de que pudiera darle una respuesta, Molly apareció por la puerta y les gritó que entraran. El sol había desaparecido por completo y ahora las estrellas estaban comenzando a aparecer.

Harry fue el primero en levantarse del suelo, le tendió su mano a Hermione y ella la tomó. Después Harry se agachó de nuevo y tomó a Crookshanks entre sus brazos y caminaron hasta la puerta. Justo antes de entrar, Hermione le hizo detenerse.

—Prométeme que no le dirás a Ron, ni Ginny ni a nadie.

Harry sonrió triunfalmente.

—Te lo prometo.

 **-OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO-**

 **N/A II** : Voy a centrarme más que nada en las clases y su amistad, así que la historia se basará un poco más en el campo de Quidditch, haré los cambios necesarios en su amistad, ya que les digo que el libro me enoja mucho como se transformo está amistad.

No recuerdo leer alguna referencia el porqué Hermione tiene miedo, sólo sé que es tan valiente que está dispuesta a montarse sobre un Hipogrifo y un Thestral así como un dragón. Las cosas pequeñas se convierten en miedo, que tardan años en superarlas. Yo aún no supero mi miedo a los payasos (¡Gracias Pennywise!) en fin, espero que el inicio de la historia te guste, Saphira.

Y a las demás lectoras… ¿Qué les ha parecido?


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Harry Potter pertenecen a J.K. Rowling, yo simplemente los utilizo con fines de entretenimiento.

 **N/A:** Esta historia pertenece al grupo de Facebook **Harmony (Harry y Hermione),** del álbum **Ideas Donadas** y fue donada por **Saphira Bjartskular.**

 **Resumen:** Hermione no supera su pánico a las alturas. Es algo que puede más que ella. Harry es un experto en esta materia y en un acto desinteresado, le propone a su amiga darle clases para ayudarla a superar ese problema. En su compañía, Harry descubrirá un nuevo temor: perderla.

 **-OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO-**

—No he visto que vinieras a las prácticas —fue lo primero que le dijo Harry cuando Hermione se acercó hasta dónde él estaba. Harry miró al campo de Quidditch, que por fortuna, ya se encontraba vacío. Finalmente todos los que no tenían nada que ver con Gryffindor, se fueron—. He elegido a Ron como nuevo guardián. Lo ha hecho bien.

—Me alegro por él. Le felicitaré más tarde —dijo Hermione, quién se quedó mirando a Harry desde cierta distancia. Ella miraba a sus alrededores, confirmando que en verdad el campo se encontrase vacío. Solo ellos dos estaban ahí. Antes de que iniciaran las audiciones ella estuvo sentada en las gradas, pero había tantas personas a su alrededor que se sintió cohibida por saber lo que iba a ocurrir después de que la audición terminara. Así que con los nervios a flote, se fue a dar un paseo por los alrededores—. Me encontré a Luna en el camino, me comentó que muchos de los que participaron ni eran de Gryffindor.

—Ni me lo recuerdes —Harry cerró el baúl—. Ha sido el peor entrenamiento que he dado en mi vida. ¡Y sólo es el primero! Por cierto, recuerda que cuando terminemos debemos ir con Hagrid.

—Por supuesto —Hermione se mordió los labios cuando vio las dos escobas que estaban en el suelo—. Supongo que a Filch no le hizo ninguna gracia devolverte tu escoba.

—Ganas no le faltaron para querer destruirla, sabía que eso le causaría problemas —Harry sonrió amargamente—, pero dejemos esa conversación para otro momento —la sonrisa amarga desapareció de su rostro—. ¡A entrenar!

—Harry…

— _Harry_ —Hizo una pésima imitación de su voz y Hermione le lanzó una mirada de enojo, pero en su rostro apareció una mueca de disgusto—. Harry nada, dijimos que está sería nuestra primera sesión de vuelo. Y así será. Ven.

Hermione, quién tenía los brazos cruzados, se acercó mucho más a él, quedando a un palmo de distancia y se retiró los guantes que llevaba encima, ya que ese día no hacía calor precisamente. Harry la miró frunciendo el ceño y se quitó sus guantes para ponérselos a ella.

—Son mejores para ti y así puedes sostener la escoba —dijo—. Yo me pondré los tuyos —Hermione se los sacó del bolsillo y se los tendió.

Harry tomo su saeta de fuego y la hechizó para que se mantuviera elevada, mientras que la escoba extra y el baúl de Quiddicth los llevaba al otro extremo del campo, para que no le estorbaran.

Hermione miró con temor la escoba en la que se iba a montar. Sabía que la saeta de fuego de Harry era de las más veloces, Ron siempre lo repetía y ella llevaba más de tres años viendo a Harry volar encima de ella. Lo hacía ver tan fácil… y Harry le tenía tanto cariño a esa escoba.

Harry era uno de los mejores jugadores de Quidditch que ella admirara. No le gustaba ese deporte pero su amigo siempre volaba a grandes velocidades, frenaba a última instancia antes de chocar contra el suelo y hacía parecer que la snitch dorada era fácil de atrapar. Y luego estaban las volteretas tan locas que hacía en menos de un minuto.

¡Ella no se iba a montar sobre ese monstruo! Ya había volado en tantas cosas…

Harry estaba muy equivocado, ella estaba segura que no iba a pasar de la primera clase. No podía obligarla, ¿verdad? Ella solamente tenía que suplicarle y sollozar un poco para que su amigo se hiciera para atrás con esa locura.

—Sube —Se sobresaltó cuando lo escuchó a sus espaldas. No se lo preguntó, prácticamente, se lo ordenó. Y ella lo miró boquiabierta, ¿su amigo ya era muy consciente de sus emociones negativas? — No vas a subir sola, yo te voy a sujetar.

Harry se encontraba tomando la esquina de la escoba. A pesar del frío, Hermione sentía cómo el sudor se filtraba por los huecos de los guantes. Hermione tocó el palo de la escoba, luego su mano se cerró sobre él, cruzó su pierna sobre la escoba y se subió. Respiró aliviada, sus pies tocaban el suelo húmedo.

—Harry, no le digas que vaya a mucha velocidad.

Harry contuvo la carcajada ante el comentario que ella hizo.

—Yo no le digo a qué velocidad debe ir. Sólo debes concentrarte y pensar que tan rápido quieres volar. Tú misma eres la que debe sentir qué tan veloz ir.

—¡Pero tu escoba es de las más rápidas! Nos ha dicho Ron que vuela a miles de kilómetros y…

Aunque suspiró exasperado, Harry le sonrió a su alumna y soltó la escoba, pero no se movió. Ajustó las manos de Hermione sobre el palo de su escoba y le ordenó que se inclinara un poco, por cargar tanto libro, ya tenía una leve inclinación de cómo debía estar. Hermione cerró con fuerza sus manos en la escoba y se concentró en un punto vacío del estadio. Harry se hizo para atrás, para mirar que Hermione estuviera en la posición correcta, luego se montó sobre su escoba, quedando detrás de ella.

—En casa de Ron llegaste a elevarte hasta cinco metros —murmuró Harry y sus manos se posaron por delante de las de ella—. Vamos a subir a esa altura. ¿Vale?

—Bien —suspiro la gryffindor.

Harry dio un golpe en el pasto frío y empezaron a elevarse poco a poco. Sonrió para sus adentros cuando escuchó a su amiga soltar un quejido de sorpresa. En verdad que no comprendía del todo a su amiga, en el verano no la vio quejarse mientras volaba. El frío les golpeó a ambos en la cara. Hermione ya estaba temblando, pero no por el frío.

—Cálmate Hermione, si tú te caes, yo me voy a caer contigo —Harry esperó a que ella replicara, pero no hizo nada su amiga. Trató de ajustar su rostro para ver su reacción, su cabeza tocó el hombro de ella y pudo visualizar la expresión en su rostro. Ella mantenía los ojos cerrados con fuerza—. Hermione, abre los ojos. No te voy a soltar, no te vas a caer y mucho menos te vas a lastimar.

Hermione soltó un ¡por Merlín! muy bajito.

Harry sintió como Hermione se apretaba más a él, ya no estaba tomando el palo de la escoba, las tenía encima de él.

—Hermione, no exageres.

—¡Dijiste cinco metros! —le gritó. Harry tuvo que mover el cabello de su amiga con el rostro por el agua que les caía encima.

—Ni siquiera estamos a la mitad del tamaño de las gradas —le dijo. Hermione no notó la sonrisa que llevaba en su rostro—. Hermione, si así te pones estando conmigo, no quiero imaginarme como te pondrás al momento de volar sola.

—¡No quiero volar! ¡Quiero bajarme!

—Lo prometiste, Hermione. Yo lo prometí, tenemos hasta navidad para que la promesa se cumpla. No vamos a practicar todos los días, eso ya debes saberlo. Será una o dos veces a la semana, máximo tres veces en dos semanas. Pon un poco de tu esfuerzo, por favor.

Hermione asintió y le dio un golpe a las manos de Harry. Él retiró sus manos entendiendo el golpe y fue observando cómo ella se alejaba de él y se inclinaba en la posición de unos minutos antes. Harry por su parte puso las manos en la cintura de ella. Las manos de Hermione dejaron de temblar.

—Puedes inclinarte un poco más para elevarnos y…

—¡No! —Respondió de inmediato—, por hoy ya hemos subido y hecho suficiente. ¿No? ¡Siete metros ya es más que suficiente para mí!

—Yo soy el maestro —murmuró en tono de burla—. Yo digo la altura que me parece correcta y la hora en que terminan nuestras clases. ¡No llevamos ni quince minutos aquí! ¡No has aprendido nada!

—Bien, bien, maestro Potter —dijo de manera sarcástica—. Si quiero elevarnos más debo inclinarme. ¿No?

 **-OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO-**

Hermione miraba a las gradas de un modo diferente, vio el lugar en el que normalmente siempre estaba sentada para lanzarle porras al equipo de Gryffindor. Era una sensación extraña el estar en esa posición y montada sobre una escoba demasiado delgada para su gusto, más aparte su mejor amigo quién la seguía sosteniendo para no caer. Y aunque el día era fresco y lluvioso, no se podía borrar la tranquilidad que ahora sentía, quizás se debía más que nada a que aún no estaba volando.

—Casi siempre duras diez minutos detenido en un mismo punto —Hermione murmuró sin despegar la mirada de las gradas—. Los de Gryffindor o el equipo con el que compiten anotan diez o veinte puntos, antes de llegar a los cincuenta tú ya estás buscando a la snitch.

Harry se sorprendió.

—Antes iniciaba buscándola.

—Sí, pero ahora le has agarrado el ritmo. Ahora ya tienes una idea exacta de donde se mantiene esa pelotita dorada.

Después de cinco años de amistad, Harry se seguía sorprendiendo de que a su amiga no se le pasara ningún detalle.

—Cuando inicies a volar sola, traeré la snitch para ver si la puedes atrapar.

 **-OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO-**

Muchas gracias por sus reviews, chicas. Siempre es un placer leerlas(: Igualmente, gracias a todas esas lectoras fantasmas y los que agregaron la historia favoritos/followers.

Estaré ansiosa de leerlas. Espero que el capítulo haya sido de su agrado.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Harry Potter pertenecen a J.K. Rowling, yo simplemente los utilizo con fines de entretenimiento.

 **N/A:** Esta historia pertenece al grupo de Facebook **Harmony (Harry y Hermione),** del álbum

 **Ideas Donadas** y fue donada por **Saphira Bjartskular.**

 **Resumen:** Hermione no supera su pánico a las alturas. Es algo que puede más que ella. Harry es un experto en esta materia y en un acto desinteresado, le propone a su amiga darle clases para ayudarla a superar ese problema. En su compañía, Harry descubrirá un nuevo temor: perderla.

 **-OOOOOOOOOOO-**

Fiel a su palabra, Hermione no tuvo intentos de caer de su escoba, agregando que Harry no lo hubiese permitido, ya que al final él tuvo cierto control de la escoba mientras se movían _muy_ lentamente. La clase fue denominada como un total éxito, debido a que Hermione bajo completita, aunque calada hasta los huesos. Una vez que se hicieron un hechizo para secarse, se dirigieron a la entrada del castillo, dónde Ron los esperaba, él suspiro cuando los vio que se acercaban.

—¡Me han dejado solo! ¡Malos amigos! —Refunfuño el pelirrojo apenas los tuvo a unos centímetros de distancia—. Apenas me he quitado de encima a tus admiradoras, Harry y luego Cormac que no dejaba de molestarme en que yo soy el nuevo guardián y…

—¡Cálmate, Ron! —Le gritó Hermione quien se coloco en medio de los dos amigos e iniciaban la caminata a la cabaña de Hagrid—. No nos tardamos mucho, apenas y pasaron diez minutos.

—Qué extraño viniendo de ti, tú eres la puntual en todos lados.

—Fue mi culpa, Ron —se metió Harry—. Ya estamos aquí.

 **-OOOOOOOOOOO-**

Hermione caminó molesta por los alrededores del castillo. Aún estaba muy molesta con Harry por lo que ocurría en las clases de pociones. Debía admitirse a sí misma que estaba más celosa que enojada por ese estúpido libro. Jamás se hubiera puesto celosa si su amigo lo hubiera ganado por sus méritos…

Una vocecita en su cabeza la llamó mentirosa.

Justo por esas razones se alejó de su amigo, porque una vez que lo viera no dejaría de reprocharle que lo que hacía estaba mal y eso causaría que Harry se molestara y no le dirija la palabra. Esa mañana se levantó sorprendida de ver a Hedwig parada en su ventana, al ver la lluvia, no tardo en abrirla para dejarla entrar y que se secará. Se sorprendió al ver la nota de su amigo.

" _Entrenamiento hoy. 1:00 pm en los vestidores._

 _Harry"_

Quiso faltar, tenía una excusa para hacerlo, pero lo mejor era hablar seriamente y decirle a Harry como se sentía.

"— _Sin mostrarme celosa_ —se prometió al entrar a los vestidores de hombres"

—Bonito día para elegir que entrenemos —dijo Hermione cuando se sentó en una de las bancas de los vestidores de hombres—. No hay lluvia, no hace frío. ¡Y para nada el aire nos puede mandar a volar!

—Por eso elegí este día —Harry se coloco un suéter y después su jersey—. Nadie quiere salir del castillo así tenemos todo el campo para nosotros solos.

—No deberíamos estar aquí —replicó Hermione poniéndose los guantes de Harry, cuyos no le había regresado a su dueño ni él los suyos, así que estaban a mano. De todos modos ninguno replicó. Hermione se coloco un gorro que le cubría toda su cabeza y dejaba la mitad de su cabello suelto—. Tenemos deberes que cumplir.

—Me quedaré hasta tarde haciéndolos. Y tú has terminado los tuyos, así que hay tiempo de sobra.

¡Es un buen sábado!

Y con eso la conversación finalizó. Hermione se olvidó por completo reclamarle a Harry cuando él enredó su mano entre la de él e iniciaron la caminata hasta el pasillo que los llevaba a la entrada del campo, pero Harry se desvió e inicio a subir las escaleras. Se dio cuenta de lo que su amigo haría, se detuvo de inmediato y Harry se giró para mirarla.

—¡No! —Gritó, trato de zafarse, pero Harry no se lo permitió—. Harry, íbamos a seguir desde el suelo.

—¿Cómo quieres que avancemos si no te pongo un reto nuevo cada vez que entrenemos?

—Puedes elegir la opción de que cada dos clases hagamos lo mismo y cambiar la dinámica para…

—Yo soy el maestro —repitió y Hermione apretó fuertemente su mandíbula—. Y he elegido que haremos nuestra entrada volando.

—¡Pero yo no quiero! —Exclamó la castaña, aunque no quisiera sus pies la traicionaban. Siguió Harry hasta arriba, él llevaba su escoba en la mano derecha y con la otra la sostenía—. No me vas a dejar volar sola, ¿verdad?

—Claro que no —Harry no la miro—. Seguiré poniéndome a tus espaldas.

No conformaba por esa situación, se detuvieron en la entrada donde normalmente aparecían volando ya los equipos. Era la misma altura donde las gradas estaban colocadas. Harry se volvió hacía ella y le sonrió amablemente. Hermione arqueó las cejas cuando él no habló.

—Hechiza mis lentes —dijo como si fuese lo más obvio—. El agua puede caer e incluso soltarme de ti…

Hermione puso los ojos en blanco y sacó su varita de su suéter, realizó el hechizo en menos de cinco segundos, y la volvió a guardar en su sitio. Harry mantuvo la escoba en alto y Hermione se montó de la misma manera que en la primera clase. Ahora fue con menos temor. Se decepcionó de sí misma por no buscar más información sobre cómo controlar escobas y todo lo relacionado con ellas, estaba más interesada buscando errores en el libro de pociones. ¡Todo por querer llevarle la ventaja a Harry!

Existía mucha historia del Quidditch, quizás Harry no la sabía del todo y ella podría sorprenderlo a él.

Agarró fuertemente el palo de la escoba y espero a que Harry se subiera.

—Ahora no le daremos el golpe al suelo para ascender —dijo muy cerca de su oído—. Allá —señaló a mitad del estadio, Hermione prestó atención—, solamente piensa en ese punto que te señalo y volemos hasta ahí.

Hermione cerró los ojos y trató de dejar su mente en blanco. Pensó en el parque que estaba cerca de su casa, cuando llovía y su padre la sacaba para que jugara un poco con el lodo, ella prefería leer los libros que tenía en casa, pero su padre a veces le prohibía acercarse a ellos, dado que tenía que divertirse y conocer más, no estar encerrada en su casa.

El agua que caía era fría, muy helada, era sorprendente que nadie se enfermará gravemente cuando caminaba bajo esas heladas aguas.

—Lo estás haciendo bien, Hermione —murmuró Harry muy cerca de su oído.

Salió de su ensoñación y sonrió al ver que se movían muy lento, como la primera ocasión. Pero algo bueno era, ¿no? Temblaba por el frío, pero los guantes de Harry eran cálidos, a pesar de los huecos que había entre los dedos.

—¿Entonces la escoba ya responde a mi llamado? —le preguntó cuando aumentó un poco la velocidad.

—Puedo decirte que sí, está tomando la velocidad que tú le indicas.

—Hablas de ella como si fuera más de un objeto.

—Es mucho más que eso.

Hermione aprovechó y aumentó más la velocidad. Dio varias vueltas en círculos, el frío parecía desaparecer ante la sensación de encontrarse en la lluvia. Disfrutaba de ese momento, se olvidó de sus deberes de prefecta, de tareas, de las peleas con sus amigos, se olvidó de todo lo que tuviera que ver con Hermione Jean Granger.

Y disfrutó de la sensación de _volar_ en una escoba.

 **-OOOOOOOOOOO-**

 **N/A:** ¿Alguien esperaba la actualización a esta hora? Lectores, en verdad que muchas gracias por sus reviews. No saben cómo me animan y yo me apuro a escribir para traerles el siguiente capítulo. ¿Y cómo no hacerlo? ¡Es Harmony! Sencillo, con no tantos problemas y alejados del drama. (Me consideró su enemiga(?)

Hoy no tengo mucho que decir, más que seguimos en la misma, dado que apenas es la segunda clase. Por cierto, una disculpa a las que dejan review y les mando doble MP. A veces olvido que ya les he respondido y vuelvo a mandarles con palabras diferentes. ¡Lo lamento en verdad! XD.

¡Espero que les guste el capítulo!

PD: Es un capítulo editado.


	4. Chapter 4

**NOTA: Tenía muchos errores el capítulo así que tuve que editarlo, no cambia ni nada.**

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Harry Potter pertenecen a J.K. Rowling, yo simplemente los utilizo con fines de entretenimiento.

 **N/A:** Esta historia pertenece al grupo de Facebook **Harmony (Harry y Hermione),** del álbum **Ideas Donadas** y fue donada por **Saphira Bjartskular.**

 **Resumen:** Hermione no supera su pánico a las alturas. Es algo que puede más que ella. Harry es un experto en esta materia y en un acto desinteresado, le propone a su amiga darle clases para ayudarla a superar ese problema. En su compañía, Harry descubrirá un nuevo temor: perderla.

* * *

Tras finalizar la tercera clase de vuelo a inicios de octubre, las clases fueron temporalmente suspendidas, dado que Harry cargaba con otras responsabilidades, Hermione no se quedaba atrás, ya que tenía muchos deberes que hacer y sus rondas de prefecta los separaba.

Además de que Hermione sabía de otras responsabilidades más complicadas de las cuáles hacerse cargo: las clases con Dumbledore, que eran muy importantes e interesantes; los entrenamientos de Quidditch para el primer partido de la temporada y los cambios que tuvo que hacer tras el altercado que sufrió Katie Bell.

Clases por el día, clases con Dumbledore en la tarde y los entrenamientos en la noche. No había mucho tiempo disponible para _El Elegido,_ así que Hermione no refutó y acepto, mejor para ella, así no se subiría a ese horrendo monstruo que en cualquier momento podía tirarla.

Hermione se encontró con Luna y le saludo.

* * *

Harry miró que de su equipo solamente faltaban dos personas: Dean y Ginny. ¿Dónde estarían metidos esos dos? Ordenó a Ron que fuese a buscarlos, su amigo replicó, pero obedeció. Se montó sobre su escoba y se dio cuenta de dos personas que estaban sobre las gradas. Resopló enojado, esperaba seriamente que no fueran chicos de otras casas que intentará conocer el modo de entrenar. Cuando llegó hasta lo más alto, se sorprendió de ver a Hermione ahí con Luna.

Hacía días que no conversaba mucho con ella, más bien desde que finalizaron aquella última clase. Y en clase de pociones, donde Harry continuaba usando y usaría el libro del príncipe hasta el final de curso, la castaña le dejó de dirigir la palabra en los siguientes días.

—No deberían estar aquí —dijo muy seriamente Harry, trataba de que su felicidad interna no lo delatara. ¡Estaba muy contento de tenerla cerca de nuevo!—. Es solo para los jugadores, además puedes ser una soplona e ir a decírselo a los de Slytherin.

—Por supuesto, me reuniré con Draco Malfoy en el séptimo piso —terminó diciendo sarcásticamente. Harry no replicó—. Además vine a ver como entrenan de noche. Y Luna quería venir. Nos escabullimos, ¿sabes? Y todo lo que haces es corrernos. Deberías agradecerme por romper las reglas.

—Hola Harry —interrumpió alegremente Luna—. ¿Ese es Dean? Nunca pensé que él fuese un jugador. ¿Entonces es real lo de tus preferencias?

—¡No! —Respondió de inmediato Harry—. Claro que no, me parece muy buen jugador, ya lo verás ese día. El día en que tenga preferencias será cuando use a Hermione como reemplazo de alguien.

Tras decir esas palabras, Harry vio que Hermione optaba por una mirada horrorizada y la desviaba a todos lados. Harry estaba seguro que Hermione se sonrojo. Sonrió.

* * *

Hermione se quedó sola después de un rato, parecía que nadie notaba su presencia y eso que los jugadores pasaban por su lado y la miraban, pero dejó de importarle al poco tiempo.

Observó a Ron que no jugaba del todo mal ahora que era el guardián. El _confundus_ que le realizó a Cormac, desde la distancia sin que nadie la viera, funcionó muy bien para la autoestima de Ron. Recordó la primera vez que le vio jugar y los insultos que recibió, cuando por fin hizo que ganará la copa, no presenció ese momento, aún recordaba a su amigo como les recriminaba no estar para él ese día.

Harry miraba desde una gran distancia al equipo practicar, era bueno, pero le faltaba más autoridad en su voz para que al instante le prestarán la atención necesario. No sucedía eso con ella, Hermione entendió de inmediato a lo que se refería Harry, pero por supuesto eran solo ellos dos, era una enorme diferencia.

Se mordió los labios al recordar las veces en que Harry pasó sus manos por detrás de su espalda, siempre que tenían contacto era tomados de la mano, ella se enganchaba a su brazo o Harry le pasaba el brazo por los hombros, era una sensación extraña y no se engañaba, le gustaba realmente.

No se dio cuenta que la práctica terminó, hasta que escuchó gritos más abajo y aplausos, luego todos iniciaron a retirarse por completo. Hermione caminó por los asientos vacíos para dirigirse a las escaleras, encontraría a sus amigos en los vestidores, no era la primera vez que iba ahí.

Pasaron meros segundos antes de que viera a Ron, éste pasó a su lado sin dirigirle la palabra y, _sin querer,_ la golpeó con el brazo al pasar a su lado. Hermione iba a replicarle cuando Ginny pasó corriendo y gritando a su hermano, nuevamente fue empujada. La castaña frunció el ceño al ver a los hermanos peleados y al instante continuó su camino hasta la entrada de los vestidores, se encontró con Dean quien le sonrió, pero no le habló. Encontró a Harry quién se estaba retirando las rodilleras y coderas.

—¿Ron y Ginny te han causado problemas? —Preguntó Hermione cruzándose de brazos.

Harry no le sonrió, incluso le miró ceñudo. Eso extraño a la castaña, espero la respuesta pero no hubo ninguna.

—¿Ocurre algo?

—Sí —Le dio la espalda—, resulta que Ginny dijo algo muy interesante lo que ha provocado los celos de Ron. Te advierto que probablemente no te dirigirá la palabra en los siguientes días.

—¿Qué dijo?

Harry se dio la vuelta y la observo. Hermione pude sentir su mirada, era pesada y era como si quisiera leerla, como si usará la legeremancia. ¿Qué fue lo que dijo su _amiga_ para que sus dos amigos parecieran tan molestos con ella? ¡Ella era la que se enojaba! Y siempre que sus amigos le daban la espalda era por un motivo que ella causaba. Por primera vez no supo de qué hablaba.

¿Por qué Harry la miraba de ese modo?

—Habla con Ginny.

* * *

La pelirroja la evito, siempre se escabulle con las mejillas sonrojadas, como lo predijo Harry, Ron la buscaba únicamente para pelear por algo que ella no tenía conocimiento, aunque se daba la idea de lo que debía ser. Pero no quería creer que Ginny la hubiese traicionado de ese modo, no, ella le dijo que nunca lo revelaría.

En las siguientes clases no hablo con sus amigos, no les paso sus apuntes cuando ellos le hablaron por conveniencia. Así que se recluyó con Neville, quien ahora era su pareja en las clases de Herbología.

La mañana del primer partido de Quidditch se sentó al lado de Harry e inició a leer El Profeta, no le gustaba la situación que ocurría y tenía tanto que contar a sus amigos, pero su orgullo no le permitió hablar. Hasta que escuchó y vio como Harry le entregaba a Ron el _Felix Felicis, s_ e horrorizo. ¡Harry no debía utilizarla de ese modo! Aunque replicó, fue ignorado por éste.

El partido duró un buen rato, el frío era terrible ese día y por supuesto que Gryffindor ganó por una gran ventaja gracias a su _Rey Weasley._

Por primera vez en días, Harry le sonrió desde la distancia.

* * *

Harry le mostró la botellita que contenía el Felix Felicis.

—Él sólo creyó beberla —susurró Hermione mirando de reojo al pelirrojo.

—Sí —Harry volvió a guardarse la botellita.

Los gritos se volvieron eufóricos al momento en que Lavender Brown se colgó del cuello de Ron y lo beso frente a todos. Harry también aplaudió por la emoción antes de sentir que Hermione se estaba alejando. La siguió a paso lento y silencioso, la encontró en el aula vacía más cercana.

Desde hace semanas tuvo el terrible pensamiento de que Hermione y Ron se gustaban, no le agrado demasiado, así que en aquellos momentos evitó dejar a sus amigos solos, por razones que él continuaba desconociendo, aunque eso no era muy difícil ya que no se hablaban. En su pecho sintió una punzada al imaginarse que su mejor amiga podría estar enamorada del pelirrojo.

Apenas entró al aula y vio a Hermione recargarse en el escritorio.

No sabía que decirle, Hermione no lloraba, sonreía forzadamente. ¿Se estaba haciendo la fuerte?

Iban a romper varias reglas, eso no importaba. Perderían puntos, tampoco importaba, estaba seguro que Hermione los recuperaría con participaciones en clase. Iba a recibir reprimendas por parte de la castaña, las toleraría el día de mañana, no ahora. Se acercó hasta ella y le extendió la mano. Hermione dudó, pero la coloco encima.

—Vamos a volar.

* * *

 **N/A II:** Tuve que poner algunas referencias, no quería en verdad, pero necesitaba algo para continuar escribiendo, jaja. Así que listo, adiós al _"enamoramiento"_ de Ron. No sé preocupen, ¿Eh? Ya estamos en lo que es _Octubre_ así que no falta mucho para llegar a navidad. Hay unos problemitas con la amistad de Harry y Hermione, pero ya verán como la recuperan mediante algunos métodos divertidos. No me gusta el sexto libro así que es hermoso ignorar tantas discusiones.

¡Gracias por continuar leyendo, chicas! Y por dejar sus comentarios, las apreció demasiado.

¡Espero que el capítulo sea de su agrado!


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** El universo de Harry Potter pertenece a la maravillosa J.K. Rowling, yo simplemente utilizo los personajes con fines de entretenimiento.

 **N/A:** Esta historia pertenece al grupo de Facebook **Harmony (Harry y Hermione),** del álbum **Ideas Donadas** y fue donada por **Saphira Bjartskular.**

 **Resumen:** Hermione no supera su pánico a las alturas. Es algo que puede más que ella. Harry es un experto en esta materia y en un acto desinteresado, le propone a su amiga darle clases para ayudarla a superar ese problema. En su compañía, Harry descubrirá un nuevo temor: perderla.

En su nota, **Saphira Bjartskular** deja a la libertad en qué libro/película se encuentra basado el fanfic, así que lo dejaré en el **Misterio del Príncipe/Príncipe Mestizo, y** a que me molesta demasiado lo frágil que es su amistad ahí.

 **NOTA:** Estuve platicando con **Dama Felina** (Quién fue la donante de la idea), sobre que también debería darle más pensamientos a nuestros protagonistas con su vida diaria en Hogwarts, ya saben, como se sienten, que piensan, que hacen. Hasta el momento en las clases de vuelo, Harry y Hermione se han olvidado de sus diferencias con respecto al libro del príncipe, ya que nos centramos únicamente a ese momento y a la típica línea de que no se hablaron en días pasados. Así que abordaré _un poquito_ junto con la amistad de Ron. Después de todo siguen distanciados.

Tuve un pequeño problema con respecto al tiempo. En el sexto libro no recuerdo que se especifique la fecha en que fue el primer partido del año. Así que lo deje en que octubre fue ese mes.

* * *

El sábado por la mañana Hermione salió de la biblioteca con una gran sonrisa al terminar sus deberes. Camino de regreso a la sala común. Ese día era justamente libre, lo que necesitaba por completo y estaba dispuesta a disfrutarlo, tanta presión y tristezas pasadas fueron desapareciendo mientras se sumía en la lectura, siempre funcionaba aquello. Y sus actividades de prefecta no la tenían con tanta presión como antes.

Las clases de vuelo seguían suspendidas, como ignoraba a Harry cada vez que él quería retomarlas, no había día fijo para volver a practicarlas. ¡Y era muy feliz así! Hubiera sido un día perfecto para salir a Hogsmeade, justo en esos días no llovía tanto como en los pasados. Por eso no dudo ni se sorprendió al notar que la sala estaba casi vacía.

Hermione subió al dormitorio de las chicas y buscó a Crookshanks. Hace días que no sacaba a pasear a su amiguito, solamente le daba su comida y lo dejaba por horas solo, por eso su gato le tuvo resentimiento que a veces ya no se subía a su cama a la hora de dormir. Bueno, lo iba a recompensar por tantas horas pérdidas, ya que ese día lo pasaría enteramente con él. Pero no lo encontró sobre la cama, que era la costumbre.

—¿Crookshanks? —Lo llamó cuando se fijó bajo las camas, detrás de los baúles, en la pequeña mesa… ni un solo rastro.

Bueno, quizás se salió de la habitación cuando una de sus compañeras dejo el cuarto y no cerró bien la puerta o simplemente Crookshanks encontró el modo de escapar, no era la primera vez después de todo. Salió del cuarto y bajó de nuevo, a mitad de sala se encontró con Lavender, quién esperaba en el inicio de las escaleras para la habitación de hombres.

—Lavender —la rubia se sorprendió de que la llamará—, ¿Has visto a mi gato? No lo he visto.

—Sí, sí lo vi —respondió de inmediato la chica, sorprendida de que la castaña le dirigiera la palabra—. Antes de que yo bajara a desayunar Harry me preguntó por tu gato así que le dije que estaba en el dormitorio y me pidió que se lo trajera —se quedó pensativa—, o sea aquí. Se lo di hace casi dos horas.

—¿Y sabes dónde está Harry?

—Le escuche decir que iba al campo a entrenar.

* * *

Iba a morir mucho antes de lo esperado. De eso no había cabida para la duda. Hermione Jean Granger le iba hacer sufrir, le lanzaría maleficios y se quedaría con las ganas de lanzarle las imperdonables. Lo torturaría y le haría rogar que Voldemort lo matara de una vez, pues él sería más piadoso que la Gryffindor.

Pero fue la única manera en que busco para que Hermione se acerque al campo. Le estuvo esquivando durante muchas veces, fingía hacer otras cosas y siempre terminaba en: _luego continuamos está conversación._

¡Bien! Pues Harry James Potter decidió tomar medidas y secuestrar al viejo gato de Hermione. Antes de llegar al campo fue como si el animal intuyese lo que le haría, pues lo rasguño en varias ocasiones mientras trataba de zafarse de sus brazos.

Ahora el gato yacía elevándose a unos centímetros no muy lejos de él. Iba a usar el _Wingardium Leviosa,_ pero ese debía estar por completo concentrado y ahora no tenía nada eso. Así que decidió usar el _Levicorpus_ ya que lo conocía por su padre y por la nota agregada en el libro del príncipe. El gato refunfuñaba. Harry tocó la oreja del gato, Crookshanks fue más orgulloso y se removió tratando de bajar.

—Unos minutos más —le dijo como si quisiera calmarlo—. Hermione no tardará en llegar —Al escuchar el nombre de su dueña, Crookshanks sonrió sabiondo. Ya sabía que Harry Potter no se iba a quedar sin castigo.

Harry levantó del suelo su saeta de fuego, dijo el contra-hechizo y el gato cayó entre sus brazos. Iba a darse una vuelta por el campo. Crookshanks maulló con fuerza y de nuevo le clavó sus garras en los antebrazos del chico. Montó su escoba y sintió esa sensación de paz que disfrutaba al volar. No voló a la velocidad a la que acostumbraba por el gato, pero aun así se tranquilizó y se olvidó de cierta castaña que no estaba muy lejos del campo. Cuando regresaba al punto de partida, reconoció a lo lejos aquella melena.

La mirada de Hermione eran dagas que se le clavaban fuertemente en el pecho, luego de que mirará a su gato cambio, olía a muerte. Y Harry no exageraba. Tragó en seco, su mente quedo en blanco viendo que Hermione se acercaba a grandes pasos y éste no volaba ya.

— _¡Levicorpus!_ —Gritó al sentir que las manos de Hermione le querían arrebatar al gato. Crookshanks chilló furioso al verse alejado de su dueña de nuevo.

—¡Bájalo, Potter! —Gritó Hermione, no era tan alta y su mínima estatura le impedía alcanzar a su mascota. Hermione no conocía del todo ese hechizo y si no lo sabía, menos el contra-hechizo. Hermione sacó su varita y le apuntó—. Voy a contar hasta…

—Y yo lo bajaré en cuanto me digas que volveremos a nuestras clases, sin hacerle daño, iniciando desde hoy.

—¡No es justo! —Chilló Hermione—. ¡Devuélveme a mi gato!

— _Harry, quiero que retomemos las clases, deseo volar en tu saeta de fuego. Y te prometo que no me voy a quejar de que tan rápido volemos._

—¡Ni en tus sueños!

El tono de su voz era reconocido, pero Harry no se dejó intimidar y retomó su vuelo. Hermione se quedó perpleja por unos segundos al notarlo. Harry dio vueltas en círculos y su adorado Crookshanks no dejaba de maullar. ¡No podía hacer nada para bajarlo! El _arresto momentum_ no iba a funcionar mientras el otro hechizo estuviera activo. Conocía a Harry y su terquedad, no bajaría a Crookshanks hasta que aceptará retomar las clases de nuevo.

Harry sobrevolaba a una altura que ella aún no. Lo conocía tanto que sabía que sonreía estúpidamente y que ese era el momento perfecto en que ella iba a tomar la escoba y volaría hasta hacerlo cambiar y que deshaga el hechizo. Pero su amigo era muy tonto en ocasiones. Sí, en otra ocasión su primer pensamiento había sido el tomar la escoba, pero llevaba su varita a la mano y tonto-Potter pareció olvidarlo.

Harry se quedó quieto en un mismo lugar. Siguió con la mirada a su gato y gritó:

— _¡Accio Saeta de fuego!_ —La escoba se tambaleó, Harry se sujetó con fuerza a la escoba y la varita mientras descendía hasta Hermione.

Harry trataba de retener el hechizo, Crookshanks se mantuvo en el mismo lugar. Hermione no se atrevería hacer otro hechizo...

— _¡Accio varita de Harry Potter!_ —Apunto de caer y sin varita, Harry saltó de su escoba, cayendo sobre el suelo, en ese mismo momento su varita se posó en las manos de su amiga y el gato cayó encima de él. Muy lejos pudo escuchar el: _arresto momentum._

Crookshanks no espero disculpas del chico y, con sus afiladas uñas, le rasguño el rostro, haciendo que el elegido soltará una mala palabra. Harry cerró los ojos sintiendo que el líquido caliente de la sangre resbalaba por su mejilla.

Hermione tomó entre sus brazos a Crookshanks, quién se encogió, sintiéndose a salvo de nuevo entre los brazos de su dueña. Hermione le beso su frente.

—Deberíamos transfigurar a Harry para que no se meta con nosotros. ¿Opinas lo mismo Crookshanks? —El gato le lamió la mejilla, totalmente de acuerdo.

—Fue el único modo en que pude hacerte venir —Harry se quedó en el suelo—, quiero continuar con esto, Hermione. No debes quebrar tu promesa, debimos firmar un pergamino en donde te comprometes por completo a esto.

Hermione estiró su mano y ayudó a que el chico se levantará.

—Me siento a salvo así —susurró—, ya sabes que tengo miedo. Pero hice una promesa y la voy a cumplir.

* * *

Crookshanks, más ofendido que nunca, se encontró en los brazos de Harry de nuevo. Su dueña estaba por primera vez en una escoba, completamente sola. El humano de cabello negro mantenía una distancia con la castaña.

— _¡Accio varita de Hermione!_ —La bruja no replicó cuando cayó en las manos de Harry—. Mejor, así nos vamos a evitar más problemas —terminando de decir eso, Harry dejo las varitas sobre el suelo—. Estamos muy atrasados por tu culpa, tu castigo es volar sola. ¿Lista?

—No —contestó.

—Bien. Hermione, sé que es un poco prematuro, pero te recuerdo que estamos a inicios de noviembre y la primera semana de diciembre para entrenar. Nuestras diferentes obligaciones y deberes nos impiden tiempo libre, así que las resumimos a una clase por semana. ¿Te parece bien? ¿Tienes alguna opinión al respecto?

—Ninguna. Me parece bien.

—Hoy vas a volar a una velocidad más rápida. Te voy amenazar —Harry sonrió orgulloso—. Sabes que mi saeta es más rápida… así que vas a tener que alcanzarme mientras yo de vueltas a tu alrededor o del campo.. Si declinas, dejaré caer a Crookshanks, si me insultas, dejaré caer a Crookshanks. Si reduces la velocidad, dejaré caer a Crookshanks, sea lo que hagas, dejaré caer a Crookshanks.

—¡Harry!

—¡No sé diga más! ¡A volar! —Hermione no se movió. Harry suspiró resignado y se acercó hasta ella—. Sabes por adelantado que no le haré daño a tu gato, sabes que no voy a permitir que te lastimes. Lamento traerte hasta aquí a base de chantajes, pero como he pensado y dicho, fue la única manera en que te hice venir.

—Quiero aprender a volar —dijo orgullosa—. Ya no te diré nada, Harry. Entrenaremos todo lo que podamos y cuándo la última clase finalice, ya no te necesitaré.

Harry le pasó por detrás de su oreja el mechón de pelo suelto que notó al estar tan cerca de ella.

Hermione lo miró con sus ojos brillosos, sintió como el olor de Harry la golpeaba profundamente. Quiso cerrar los ojos y recordar esa sensación en la primera clase de pociones de ese año, donde tuvo que mentir al reconocer el olor de su amortentia. Pero no lo hizo y se quedó mirando a los ojos verdes de Harry, quien parecía no darse cuenta de cómo la castaña lo miraba.

¿O simplemente fingía no darse cuenta?

El maullido de Crookshanks la regresó a la realidad.

—Será mejor que iniciemos, Crookshanks quiere volver a tus brazos.

* * *

 **N/A II:** ¡BOOM! En mi _fic,_ ¡Hermione olió a otra cosa en su amortentia! Por cierto lo del hechizo del _Levicorpus,_ no estoy en lo correcto al momento en que Harry perdió la varita que Crookshanks se liberará, ya que para liberarse es necesario el contra-hechizo y ya saben, pero me pareció un poco gracioso. Además Hermione lo desconoce y todo su pensamiento fue en que Crookshanks caería. Solo quería aclararlo para que supieran, que yo también sé como funciona el hechizo y luego no me ataquen conque no es así.

Tuvimos un pequeño retroceso con Hermione, pero vamos, entendamos a la chica. Aún no saca del todo su coraje como para tratar de equivaler a Harry en esa manera de volar.

Gracias por sus reviews, lectoras! Yo me siento más contenta que ustedes al saber que les gusta. Espero que el capítulo haya sido de su agrado y, por ende, que les gustará.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:** El universo de Harry Potter pertenece a la maravillosa J.K. Rowling, yo simplemente utilizo los personajes con fines de entretenimiento.

 **N/A:** Esta historia pertenece al grupo de Facebook **Harmony (Harry y Hermione),** del álbum **Ideas Donadas** y fue donada por **Saphira Bjartskular.**

 **Resumen:** Hermione no supera su pánico a las alturas. Es algo que puede más que ella. Harry es un experto en esta materia y en un acto desinteresado, le propone a su amiga darle clases para ayudarla a superar ese problema. En su compañía, Harry descubrirá un nuevo temor: perderla.

En su nota, **Saphira Bjartskular** deja a la libertad en qué libro/película se encuentra basado el fanfic, así que lo dejaré en el **Misterio del Príncipe/Príncipe Mestizo, y** a que me molesta demasiado lo frágil que es su amistad ahí.

 **NOTA:** Había mencionado que iba abordar la amistad y cosas de la vida diaria entre Harry y Hermione, me alegró de haberlo hecho, no estaba del todo segura de como continuar con este capítulo y lo que tenía escrito la verdad que no me gusto como quedo, pero en fin. Espero que el capítulo sea de su agrado y muchas gracias por sus comentarios, nos estamos leyendo.

* * *

—Harry, ¿te parece que mañana vayamos a entrenar al campo? —Le preguntó Ron, Harry levantó la vista del libro de _Historia de Hogwarts_ que estaba leyendo. ¿Por qué de pronto leía tanto? ¡Condenada Hermione! Pasar con ella el tiempo en la biblioteca le estaba afectando—. Se me han ocurrido unas cuantas maniobras para los siguientes entrenamientos de Quidditch, así le demostraré a Cormac que soy mejor que él y por algo mantengo el puesto de Guardián.

A Harry le sorprendió repentinamente la confianza que el pelirrojo estaba demostrando. Antes de que le pudiera responder, Lavender tomó la palabra, alegando que no tenía que probar nada, ya que era el mejor guardián que alguna vez Gryffindor pudo tener. ¡Qué inocente o tonta era la rubia! Pero tenía que admitir, internamente, que le causaba mucha gracia algunas de las ocurrencias de Lavender. Bueno, no solo de ese año, recordó que la chica quería ser _vidente_ y se creía cualquier superstición.

Entonces recordó que mañana era sábado y eso significaba ir a practicar con Hermione. No podía dejarla, ¿O sí?

—Lo lamento, Ron —Se disculpó y trató de seguir con su lectura mientras respondía—, pero el día de mañana no puedo.

—¿¡Pero qué te pasa!? —Exclamó el pelirrojo enfadado—. Hace semanas que ya no pasas tiempo conmigo, tampoco me has acompañado a Hogsmade.

—¡Ro-Ro, yo voy contigo! —Chilló indignada Lavender—. ¿Te molesta mi presencia acaso?

—Claro que no —Ron le pasó un brazo por la delgada cintura y la atrajo hacía él—. Es sólo que extraño a mi amigo.

—¿Y a tu amiga no? —Preguntó con una ceja arqueada.

—Esa mala amiga no me la recuerdes.

—Sí, Harry —Respondió Hermione a sus espaldas—. No le recuerdes cosas que no valen la pena. Lavender, ¿has visto a Ginevra? Hace días que me ignora por completo. La estuve buscando en los dormitorios, pero no hay rastro de ella.

—Creo que andaba con Dean —Se encogió de hombros—. Salieron hace rato, los encontré besando muy pegaditos cerca de… —se llevó las manos a su boca para callar—. ¡Parvati! —Se alejó de Ron y se acercó a su amiga, quien hacía su tarea—. ¡Quiero contarte algo!

—¿Entonces me acompañaras al campo de Quidditch el día de mañana?

Harry miró a Hermione, quién le miró por unos segundos antes de darse la media vuelta y salir por el retrato de la dama gorda.

—McGonagall me dio una reprimenda por no cumplir con mis deberes de prefecto, estoy seguro de que Hermione le fue con el cuento, ya sabes cómo es de chismosa.

—¡Ron! —Harry le dio un golpe con el libro ante la ofensa que hizo—. No digas eso, deberías ser más responsable con tus deberes.

—¿Tú me hablas de responsable? —Ron bufó—. ¿Aceptas o no ir mañana al campo de Quidditch?

* * *

—¡Ginny! —Hermione le gritó a la pelirroja cuando la vio acercarse al retrato. ¡Esta vez no se le iba a escapar! Ya le había pasado tantas al esquivarla.

—Hola Hermione —Le contestó con una sonrisa, que sin duda era muy forzada—, ¿has visto a Harry? Quiero pedirle que mañana practiquemos en el campo y…

—Es tu día de suerte, mañana irán a practicar Ron y él.

—Oh…

—Ginny, por favor, dime que no les dijiste a los chicos de mi beso con Krum, ¿verdad? Que tu hermano se ha molestado porque no le he querido ayudar en clases y con sus tareas, sólo eso, ¿verdad?

—¡No quería! —Chilló apenada—. Es que Ronald me sacó de quicio, ya no lo soportaba y quería herirlo con algo de verdad, no llegué a pensar que te iba a dejar de hablar por tanto tiempo. ¡Te lo juro por el amor le tengo a Harry! —Lo último lo dijo susurrando para que Hermione lo escuchará, a pesar de que no había nadie a sus alrededores.

—Ginny, cuando te cuento algo es por la confianza que te tengo, yo no ando por ahí murmurándole a cada chico con el que sales que te gusta Harry, ¿o sí?

—No, claro que no, pero…

—Pero nada —Hermione suspiró cansada—. No vuelvas a decir ni una palabra de lo que yo te cuento, lo hago con confianza, no me hagas perderla en ti.

* * *

Harry acarició la oreja de Crookshanks, mientras que el gato se estiraba, afirmando que le gustaba el gesto del chico. Revisó el gran reloj de la sala común; Hermione aún no regresaba de sus rondas y en la sala ya no quedaba nadie, la débil llama de la chimenea se agotaba.

Inició a tambalearse, hace días que no dormía como le gustaba y es que era por las pesadillas que mantenía recientemente, y que no tenían que ver con Voldemort por el momento. Tenía que ver con cierta castaña que volaba en su saeta de fuego.

Cerró los ojos, solamente iban a ser unos cuantos minutos, escucharía cuando se amiga regresará e iba a conversar con ella, pedirle perdón por no ayudarla a practicar el día de mañana, que se lo recompensaría cualquier otro día, que incluso cancelaría alguno de los entrenamientos de Quidditch por ella, a pesar de que los entrenamientos iniciarán en Enero…

—Harry —Alguien lo zarandeó con fuerza. Él no quería despertar, mantenía un sueño agradable, tranquilo, aunque el sentimiento de temor estaba presente—. ¡Harry!

Abrió los ojos rápidamente, tuvo que parpadear en varias ocasiones para adaptarse a la débil luz del sol que se filtraba por la ventana de la sala común. Crookshanks ya no estaba a su lado, incluso tenía una ligera sábana sobre su cuerpo. Los hermanos Weasley lo miraban con curiosidad, Harry alargo la mano para tomar los lentes, que yacían sobre la mesita.

—Te esperamos en el campo en quince minutos —Le ordenó Ginny antes de salir.

* * *

—Curioso —Murmuró Luna a su lado—. Hoy no estás con Harry. ¿Se han peleado acaso?

—No —Contestó Hermione y tomó otra piedra del suelo para mandarla al lago, donde creó pocas ondas—, hoy está ocupado. Ya será más tarde.

—Me gusta como vuelas, lo haces muy bien.

Hermione no tuvo la fuerza para lanzar la siguiente piedra que ya estaba sobre su mano, en cambio su mirada se centró en la chica de Ravenclaw. Luna tenía una sonrisa sobre su rostro cuando le regreso la mirada, esa mirada que le decía todo y que no intentará negárselo, de todos modos ella lo había visto.

—¿Cuándo…?

—Hace unas semanas —respondió—. Deberías ser más despistada cuando caminas. El que voltees cada cinco segundos para saber que nadie te sigue te vuelve sospechosa.

—¿Alguien más…?

—Nadie.

Y Hermione confió en la palabra de Luna.

—Harry me ofreció su ayuda cuando pasamos el verano en la Madriguera. Al principio yo no quería, le tengo mucho miedo a las alturas. Pero te confieso que me ha gustado mucho como me imparte las clases, es un gran maestro, es paciente conmigo todo el tiempo, yo me hubiera estresado desde el primer momento. Es gracioso en algunos aspectos, a la hora de volver trata de darme la confianza necesaria, sus consejos son muy buenos, pero a veces no le prestó atención y…

Su mente la transportó a las primeras clases, tuvo que cerrar las ojos para recordar las sensaciones de aquellas primeras clases, en dónde estaba montada sobre la Saeta de Harry y él se colocaba a sus espaldas, pasaba su brazo por su cintura y recargaba su barbilla en su hombro. En esas ocasiones todo lo que tenía que hacer Hermione era voltear su rostro y sus labios quedarían a una pequeña distancia, sólo debía acercarse un poco y sus labios se encontrarían…

—Hermione —Luna chasqueo los dedos, pero Hermione parecía ida, ella tuvo que sonreír abiertamente al verla tan perdida. ¡Eso nunca pasaba!—. ¡HERMIONE! —La castaña se sobresaltó y regresó a la realidad—. Sabía que te gustaba imaginar despierta, como yo. Oh, que lindos, los thestrals están volando, me gustaría montarme en uno de nuevo…

—Luna, iremos al campo de Quidditch.

* * *

—¡Lánzale la quaffle con más fuerza, Ginny! —Le gritó Harry al ver como Ron apenas se sostenía a su escoba, recuperándose de la tambaleada que tuvo hace unos segundos.

—¡No es necesario! —Contestó Ron y se acomodó su casco—. No es un entrenamiento oficial, no, no… ¡Espera Ginny! —Por meros centímetros le pasó rozando la oreja.

—¡Velocidad, Ron! —Gritó Luna—. ¡TIENES QUE SER MÁS RÁPIDO!

—Se supone que íbamos a pasar desapercibidas —murmuró Hermione para sí sola.

Centró su mirada en Harry, quién le estaba mandando un saludo con la mano. Luna, sin querer, le gritó y felicitó por ser un gran maestro; Hermione tuvo que darle un codazo para que guardara silencio y no revelará nada o alguna palabra que volviera sospechoso el que lo llamará de se modo.

 _Maestro_ y _Entrenador_ eran dos cosas muy diferentes para el Equipo de Quidditch, una cosa era que la profesora Hooch seguía presente e impartía sus clases y Harry era quién entrenaba a su equipo y se encargaba de las planeaciones... y ser un maestro era únicamente con ella.

* * *

 **NOTA II:** No haber aclarado lo de Ginny me dio las palabras suficientes para que el capítulo no fuera tan corto. Así que ya hemos visto que al menos Hermione la abordó y le dejó en clarito las cosas, yo como lectora me sentí furiosa al leer semejante revelación por parte de la _mejor amiga._ De Luna, con lo curiosa que es y que se mantiene atenta de muchas cosas, era obvio que sabría de estás clases, ¿no creen?

Y la razón por la que no hay una clase en este capítulo es simple; no me quiero sentir tan repetitiva.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Harry Potter pertenecen a J.K. Rowling, yo simplemente los utilizo con fines de entretenimiento.

 **N/A:** Esta historia pertenece al grupo de Facebook **Harmony (Harry y Hermione),** del álbum **Ideas Donadas** y fue donada por **Saphira Bjartskular.**

 **Resumen:** Hermione no supera su pánico a las alturas. Es algo que puede más que ella. Harry es un experto en esta materia y en un acto desinteresado, le propone a su amiga darle clases para ayudarla a superar ese problema. En su compañía, Harry descubrirá un nuevo temor: perderla.

 ** _Por favor, lean la nota al final._**

* * *

—Por un momento creí que Ron, Ginny, Lavender, Luna y los otros no se irían —Hermione sonrió ante el comentario de Harry, giró la cabeza para buscar que no hubiera rastro de nadie. ¿Por qué era tan paranoica en ese aspecto? Antes de iniciar cualquier clase Harry daba una ronda, ya debería acostumbrarse que siempre quedaban ellos dos—. ¿Preparada para entrenar?

—Ahora no dices lista —Hermione se cruzó de brazos.

—Lista ya eres —Harry le guiño un ojo y Hermione se sonrojo con fuerza. ¡Harry nunca le había hecho ese guiño!—. Quiero continuar avanzando para ver si ya eres tan buena como para atrapar la snitch, el tiempo se nos acaba.

—Cualquiera puede atraparla a esa pelota dorada.

Harry frunció el ceño y le dijo:

—Se llama Snitch Dorada —corrigió Harry—. Y en ese caso iré por ella para que…

—¡Aún no estoy lista para ese momento! —Bufó molesta y Harry no pudo evitar carcajearse por la actitud de Hermione.

—Dijiste que…

—Corrección: _Cualquiera que juegue Quidditch es capaz de atraparla._

—Draco Malfoy no ha sido capaz de atraparla en todas las veces que ha jugado como buscador de Slytherin y mira que me han hecho jugadas muy sucias para intentar hacerse de ella.

—Ya entendí, ya entendí que no cualquiera, ¿entrenamos? ¿O vas a seguir peleando conmigo?

—Hoy te voy a dar un tour por Hogwarts.

—Ya lo conozco…

—Pero no lo conoces desde una altura inimaginable

—Desde una gran altura lo he hecho, te recuerdo que desde un hipogrifo, un thestral…

—Pero no desde una escoba —Interrumpió—. Y eso es toda una diferencia. ¿Recuerdas la torre de Astronomía? Cuando presentamos los TIMOS me gustó mucho la vista a pesar de que era de noche y que ocurrió aquello con Umbridge.

—Una mujer despreciable, por un momento creí que la Profesora McGonagall…

—Lo sé —Harry le rodeo con su brazo los hombros y la apegó más a él—. Hagrid tuvo que huir, pudo ser llevado a Azkaban de nuevo, tantos errores cometidos ese año, tanto peligro, creo que ha sido el año más difícil que he cursado…

—Lo fue para todos, Harry —Hermione hizo una mueca por el recuerdo—, pero divertido cuando tuvimos que engañar a Umbridge, quebrar reglas, estábamos unidos para todo…

—Cuando confiabas en mí sin chistar —murmuró Harry sin pensar.

Hermione lo miró sorprendida por el comentario, algo en su interior se desató: furia.

—Siempre he confiado en ti.

—Estos últimos meses nos hemos separado mucho, has desconfiado de mí en ocasiones, me has ignorado, pero nos hemos unido más que nunca por las clases, sin ellas, estoy seguro que nuestra amistad se hubiera terminado desde inicio de curso.

—Yo jamás permitiría que nuestra amistad se perdiera. He desconfiado de ti sí, pero me has impulsado a ello utilizando y haciendo trampa en clases, te pedí que usaras ese libro porque pudo y puede ser peligroso, crees más en ese libro que…

—¿En ti? —Harry arqueó una ceja—. Hermione, tienes que entender que todo lo que dice ese libro y sus apuntes son ciertos, si lo revisaras, si leyeras su contenido descubrirás tantos hechizos que dudo que Snape nos enseñe y ya quedo demostrado que los apuntes son correctos, es irónico, ¿sabes? Que un libro tenga las correcciones que los autores del libro de pociones. Sigues celosa por el primer lugar…

—Eso no tiene que…

—Yo no te quería quitar tu primer lugar —murmuró cabizbajo—, sí, sí quiero mejorar mucho en clases sobre todo en esa, sabes que quiero ser Auror. Y debo estar preparado, no voy a dejar de utilizar el libro, pero quiero que hagamos las paces de una vez y un trato.

—¿Qué trato?

—Te lo diré antes de vacaciones de navidad.

* * *

—A veces imaginó en cómo es que mi padre volaba, cuáles eran sus técnicas, como hacía sus planeaciones —Le dijo Harry a Hermione cuando ambos estuvieron en la torre de Astronomía—. Si llego a traer a mi mamá aquí… ellos se odiaban; bueno mi mamá lo odiaba más que nada por cómo era, mi papá le coqueteaba en cada oportunidad que tuvo. Sirius y Remus me dijeron que papá inicio a cambiar y maduró, pero aún no comprendo qué fue lo que hizo para que mi mamá lo volteara a ver.

—Y que se casará con él —completó Hermione con una sonrisa—. Siempre han dicho que del odio al amor solo hay un paso, me parece la cosa más _cliché_ que se usa en todos lados.

—Es como si me dijeras que como Malfoy me odia y yo a él terminaremos enamorados —Ambos amigos comenzaron a reír ante la absurda idea—. O que Ron y tu…

—Oh no, no, no, no —siguió repitiendo Hermione y moviéndose a otro lado—. Eso nunca. Sé que Ron y yo no nos llevamos del todo bien, que nos peleamos a momentos, pero no es lo que yo quiero. Y además de que no funcionará.

—¿Y qué es lo que quieres, Hermione?

— _¡Honestamente!_ No estamos en tiempos de pensar en el amor o en alguna relación —No iba a revelarle nada, se iba a quedar callada de que le gustaba, tenía que evadir su pregunta y dar respuestas que no lo hicieran sospechar que ella sentía algo por él. ¿Se arrepentiría más adelante por mentirle?—. Bien para los que disfrutan del momento y se dejan llevar, eso no está en mis planes, no ahora.

Harry sintió una opresión en el estómago ante lo que acababa de escuchar, trato de no verse afectado por las palabras de la castaña y desvió su mirada a otro lado. No, no debía pensar de ese modo en su amiga. Hermione le acababa de demostrar que no sentía nada por algún chico o que se sentía atraída. ¿Debía sentirse al menos aliviado por ese hecho?

Harry también desvió los pensamientos sobre sentirse enamorado, la experiencia con Cho Chang fue desagradable para él, por supuesto él no estaba preparado para que su _primera_ cita y relación fallará como lo hizo. Se dijo que no quería a una mujer que llorará por cualquier cosa más bien que _no_ llorará, que fuera fuerte, buena en los deportes, divertida, alguien perfecta… estaba seguro que existía esa mujer y estaba en Hogwarts. Pero, ¿Qué eso no era muy superficial?

Toda persona y criatura tenía derecho a llorar, no todos eran perfectos en realidad muchos tenían defectos por muy pequeños que fuesen, eran fuertes por fuera pero débiles por dentro; no siempre serías perfectos en los deportes, los accidentes ocurrían en todo momento e incluso te podrían incapacitar y jamás volver a practicar lo que te gustaba, claro que esto no siempre sucedía en el mundo mágico, aquí siempre tenían cura para todo; no todas las personas eran alegres y divertidas en todos momentos, la tristeza siempre estaba presente.

—Ni en los míos —Le dijo Harry a Hermione—. Si logramos sobrevivir a esta guerra, a todo, seguro que habrá tiempo para pensar en una relación futura.

—¿Y si te dieran la opción de enamorarte ahora? —Hermione tomó todo su valor de Gryffindor y se enfrentó al oji-verde—, ¿Si una persona en especial que te quisiera como algo más, en estos momentos, la aceptarías?

¿Enamorarse ahora? ¿Justo cuando tenía que saber quién era el Príncipe Mestizo, descubrir el modo de demostrarle a Dumbledore que Draco Malfoy llevaba la marca en su brazo, pero sobre todo, ahora que iba conociendo la historia de Lord Voldemort? ¿A sabiendas de que muy pronto iba a estar involucrado en una posible guerra?

La respuesta era sí…

No quería perderse de esa experiencia mágica, tener la sensación de que tenía más motivos para luchar y vencer a Voldemort. ¿Pero quién? _Honestamente,_ Harry ha pensado que eso no va a suceder ese año, la única que ha atraído su atención tiene un novio y quiénes parecen que nunca despegan sus bocas a menos que se los pidas.

Y en primer lugar estaba Hermione, la amiga con la que convivía tanto y se sentía tan a gusto.

A veces pasaba las noches antes de dormir pensando en que de verdad, si no estuvieran las clases, Hermione se hubiera alejado de él y es algo que no quería. Le dolía el pecho en pensar que llevaba una relación como la que nació con Ron en cuarto curso. Por eso tenía ese trato, ese trato que su amiga no iba a rechazar, al diablo Ronald, lo había elegido en ocasiones pasadas, ahora Hermione merecía esa oportunidad.

—No —Hermione pudo ver el destello de enojo en sus preciosos ojos verdes y ella sintió como si algo dentro se quebrará—. Porque no me querrían por lo que soy yo, este año mucha gente me _quiere_ por ser _El Elegido,_ ser el Capitán de Quidditch, por ser simplemente Harry Potter. Yo no quiero un amor superficial.

Hermione lo abrazó y apoyó su cabeza en su pecho, Harry la recibió gustoso y recargó su cabeza en el hombro de su amiga, suspirando el olor a canela que ella desprendía.

* * *

—¿Desde hace cuánto tiempo llevas usando pociones para que tu cabello sea más liso? —Le preguntó Harry a Hermione cuando iban acercándose al campo de Quidditch.

Harry iba abrazado a la cintura de Hermione, mientras ella mantenía toda su concentración en llegar al campo. Era la tercera ocasión en que volaba a una altura que sobrepasaba su límite, pero la vista era tan bonita. Podía ver a lo lejos el gran bosque prohibido, el lago, los terrenos del castillo. Inclusive sentía que no estaba muy lejos de las nubes, recordaba que cuando era pequeña pensaba que cuando llovía era porque ahí habitaban personitas que lloraban y el mundo pagaba por su tristeza, pero las que alcanzaba a ver estaban solas.

—Después del baile de Navidad en cuarto —respondió—. Estoy enojada contigo porque nunca me dijiste que tan horrendo era mi cabello.

—Si te lo hubiera dicho, me habrías dejado de hablar —se defendió.

—Ya, pero nada te costaba decirme un comentario alentador.

—¿Te cuento un secreto? —La vio que asentía—. En el baile de los tres magos, no te reconocí, me preguntaba en dónde estabas aquella noche, pensaba que te encontrarías en tu habitación llorando, que nos habías mentido y que en realidad no tenías pareja y luego inicie a ver a las parejas de los demás campeones y fue cuando te reconocí, sinceramente creí que ahí harías tu gran cambio. Ya sabes, como en las _películas muggles_ donde la chica _nerd_ se transforma en la chica hermosa y todos caen a sus pies —¿Indirectamente la llamó hermosa? No pudo seguir pensando ya que él siguió hablado—, pero al día seguiste como si nada y tu cabello regresó a la normalidad. Seguiste siendo tú.

—¿En verdad prestaste esa atención en mí? —Preguntó Hermione sorprendida y frenó en seco.

—Sí —respondió Harry frunciendo el ceño—. ¿Por?

—Por nada, siempre quiero controlar mi cabello, pero se niega, por eso opte por iniciar a amarrarlo. En una ocasión mi madre me dijo que me lo cortaría para las fotos en la escuela, ya sabes esas que nos toman a final de año —Harry asintió—. Te juró que después de que me tomaron mi foto, al día siguiente mi cabello creció como _por arte de magia_ y mis rizos volvieron más largos que nunca.

—¿Todos habremos pasado por esa situación? Mis tíos me raparon mi cabello también, me refiero a TODO al día siguiente ya tenía mi cabello normal, como si la máquina de rapar nunca hubiera pasado por mi cabeza.

—Jamás hubiéramos imaginado que años después descubriríamos que éramos _magos._

* * *

Harry bajó primero de la escoba y tomó la mano de Hermione para ayudarla a descender, ella negó con la cabeza y cuando sus pies tocaron el suelo la escoba cayó al piso. Hermione se agachó para tomarla y se la tendió a Harry.

—Has mejorado, Hermione —Dijo con sinceridad—. Has volado más alto de lo que esperaba; ya mantienes más control sobre la escoba, ya no tiemblas como al principio ni tampoco cierras los ojos y murmuras: _voy a morir, voy a morir, Merlín ayúdame._

—¡Harry! —Hermione se llevó sus manos a su rostro y trató de ocultar su sonrojo y evitó que Harry la viera sonreír. ¿Cómo es que a Harry ya no se le pasaban esos pequeños detalles?

—Ahora vamos a las cocinas, si nos permiten el paso, muero de hambre.

* * *

 **NOTA:** La referencia a la de la nube llorando es una referencia a un corto de Pixar, llamado _"La nube y la cigüeña"_ estaba recordándolo, cuando de pronto ya lo había escrito, jaja. Es precioso ese corto, espero que en alguna ocasión pasada lo hayan visto y si no han tenido la ocasión, pueden verlo ahora XD.

Nos estamos acercando al final de la historia. Ya se habrán dado cuenta que no he tomado las cosas de los libros y tampoco hice alguna referencia a lo que ha sucedido, más bien me he _desviado_. Pero para no sentirnos desorientadas, (al menos yo), estamos llegando a lo que sería el capítulo 15 que es **"El Juramento Inquebrantable"**. Sí, ya sé que al finalizar el capítulo catorce es donde Hermione llora, pero aquí en el fic yo alargué ese hueco de tiempo y me ha servido para continuar.

Nos acercamos a la última clase, la fiesta de Slughorn y el final. Juró que en el siguiente trataré de desarrollar mucho mejor a la clase de Hermione. Alargar y hacer conversaciones de Harry y Hermione, me sigue ayudando a no perderme, les juró que a veces no sé ni como continuar. Espero que les guste. Muchas gracias a las que siguen dejando reviews y lamentó no haberlos respondido, pero en está ocasión lo haré.

¡Nos estamos leyendo!


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer:** El universo de Harry Potter pertenece a la maravillosa J.K. Rowling, yo simplemente utilizo los personajes con fines de entretenimiento.

 **N/A:** Esta historia pertenece al grupo de Facebook **Harmony (Harry y Hermione),** del álbum **Ideas Donadas** y fue donada por **Saphira Bjartskular.**

 **Resumen:** Hermione no supera su pánico a las alturas. Es algo que puede más que ella. Harry es un experto en esta materia y en un acto desinteresado, le propone a su amiga darle clases para ayudarla a superar ese problema. En su compañía, Harry descubrirá un nuevo temor: perderla.

En su nota, **Saphira Bjartskular** deja a la libertad en qué libro/película se encuentra basado el fanfic, así que lo dejaré en el **Misterio del Príncipe/Príncipe Mestizo, y** a que me molesta demasiado lo frágil que es su amistad ahí.

* * *

—¿Tú serás capaz de atrapar la snitch dorada? —Dijo Luna mirando a Hermione con una gran sonrisa sobre su rostro—. ¡Eso es magnífico! ¡Incluso puedes unirte al equipo de Gryffindor! ¡Los harás ganar! —Fue mala idea contarle sobre lo que trataría su próxima clase de vuelo a Luna en medio del comedor, donde las mesas de todas las casas estaban a medio llenar.

Ahora todos sus compañeros de casa la miraban sorprendidos; Harry le devolvió la mirada con una ceja arqueada; incluso Ron y Ginny centraron su atención en ella, la cara de ambos pelirrojos era todo un poema, Ginny hasta dejó caer la cuchara con la que desayunaba.

—Luna, deberías dejar de inventar tantas cosas —Neville, que estaba frente a ellas, soltó una risita por la _broma_ —. ¿En serio se imaginan a Hermione volando una escoba? Porque yo no, y la conozco desde hace seis años.

En silencio, Hermione le murmuró un: _gracias Neville._

Los demás estudiantes dejaron de prestarle atención y reanudaron con su desayuno, Hermione cogió de los panecillos que tenía a su disposición y los ingresó uno a uno en su boca.

—No vuelvan a decir nada, Luna —Le susurró muy bajito para que solo ella escuchara.

—¡No pude evitarlo! —Chilló en voz baja—. Eso es muy emocionante, Hermione, si lo haces…

—Hablemos de esto en otro momento.

Regresó a su desayuno, solo para ver que Neville las miraba con el ceño fruncido, ella también metió la pata al hablar en voz baja con Luna, no dudaba en que él Gryffindor ya había descubierto su pequeño secreto. Bueno, Neville era olvidadizo, si se lo contaba en unos días no se acordaría. Además si era bueno guardando secretos, el año pasado lo hizo muy bien con todo el tema del Ejército de Dumbledore.

* * *

Más tarde ese día en la clase de Herbología, Hermione hizo pareja con Neville cuando la profesora Sprout les explico en lo que iba a consistir la clase. Aún no se hablaba con Ron y ya sabía de antemano que Harry prefería estar con el pelirrojo.

—¿Es verdad que estás aprendido a volar con la escoba? —Neville le preguntó sin bajar del todo la voz, habían terminado el primer paso que ahora iban en el segundo, que consistía en tratar de quitar unas ramita que tenían vida propia y no se dejaban cortar por nadie, por esa razón era en parejas. Afortunadamente Neville sabía cómo tratarlas.

—No le digas a nadie —Suplicó la castaña. Retiro a tiempo su dedo cuando la planta trató de morderla. Hermione ajustó las pinzas en su mano, mientras que Neville bajaba su mano con delicadeza y la tocaba en lo quería su punto débil, cuando se fue calmando, Hermione pasó las tijeras y cortó la mitad de una, el chillido de la planta resonó—. Fue una promesa que le hice a Harry durante el verano, trate de romperla, pero él no aceptó mis argumentos.

—¿Entonces entre Harry y tú las cosas marchan bien? —Dijo Neville un poco sorprendido—. Vaya, como notaba que no te juntabas con ellos, ni se hablaban en clases, creí que seguían teniendo problemas. Entonces eso confirma mis sospechas sobre cierto día de la semana en donde se desaparecen por horas.

Hermione no alcanzó a retirar su mano de la planta, debido a que la distrajo la confesión de Neville, ella quiso decir una palabra negarlo, pero la sonrisa que le daba su compañero le decía que sus entrenamientos secretos estaban a salvo, llevó su dedo a la boca para evitar que la sangre resbalará por su dedo.

—¿Se los dicha a alguien…? —Preguntó temblorosa.

—Le comenté a Luna, luego ella me prohibió divulgarlo.

* * *

—A como van las cosas, todo Gryffindor sabrá que vuelas en una escoba —Dijo Harry con una sonrisa.

—Cállate Harry —Respondió Hermione y siguieron caminando por el pasillo para llegar a la biblioteca—. Luna no volverá a decir nada, confió en ella. Además para ese _gran día_ faltan dos días. Ahora tenemos que ponernos al corriente con la clase de Snape, no quiero que nos quite más puntos a Gryffindor porque no puedes quedarte callado.

—Oye, oye, no te desquites conmigo, solo te di mi opinión.

—Lo lamento —Hermione se detuvo y miró a su amigo—. Solo que tengo muchas cosas en la cabeza, tenemos la fiesta de Slughorn, porque irás. ¿Verdad Harry? No me vas a dejar sola, ¿o sí?

—No tengo muchas ganas de asistir —dijo con desanimo—, por desgracia no tengo más de mis clases privadas con Dumbledore y Snape no me ha tenido castigo para ese día. Y ya no puedo excusarme tanto. ¿Con quién crees que deba ir? Pensaba en invitar a Ginny y luego desistí.

—¿Por qué no le dices? —Harry abrió los ojos con sorpresa—. Lo que sientes, apuesto a que ella no va a dudar en corresponderte —Hermione sintió una opresión en el pecho al decir eso, pero no era más que la verdad. No dudaba en que Ginny terminará con Dean para poder estar con Harry y según lo que había notado en los últimos días, su amigo correspondía al fin esos sentimientos.

Harry no sabía si preguntarle lo siguiente, pero tomo su valor de Gryffindor y lo saco:

—Tengo mis dudas. ¿Alguna vez las has tenido?

Hermione sonrió:

—¿Acaso has visto que tenga el tiempo suficiente para pensar en eso?

La tranquilidad los embargó a los dos y siguieron caminando por el pasillo hasta el aula de DCAO.

* * *

—Lamento no haber golpeado a Ron en ese momento —Harry puso la mochila de ambos en el suelo del baño de niñas; Hermione se limpió las lágrimas que aún salían y se encogió más en su lugar, tratando de que Harry no viera sus mejillas rojas.

—Yo lamento que sus palabras me sigan doliendo —Sollozo y se recargó en el hombro de Harry cuando él se sentó a su lado y le rodeo con su brazo—. Todos nos reímos por cómo le salió el encantamiento y él solo me atacó a mí. No había necesidad de eso, ¿sabes?

—Lo sé —Harry puso su cabeza encima de la de ella y olió su fragancia—. A veces me gustaría comprender qué es lo que pasa por su cabeza cuando decide atacarte. Luna ha dicho que es cruel. ¿Lo crees tú?

—Es mi amigo, no debería hablar de él…

—Él ya lo hizo conmigo en el cuarto curso, ¿recuerdas? —Hermione asintió—. No pongo en duda que él haya dicho algo de mí a mis espaldas, no te sientas mal, dilo. Desahógate conmigo, Hermione. Permíteme ser el amigo que no he sido en los últimos años.

* * *

—Vinimos a ver como Hermione atrapa la snitch —dijo Neville con una gran sonrisa, mirando el baúl que tenía Harry sobre el suelo.

—No creo que ella quiera.

—Hable con ella ayer, ya sabes, después de la cena en el comedor y me ha dicho que no tiene problema con nuestra presencia —Le respondió Luna con una gran sonrisa mirando hacia el cielo—, solo nos pidió que no vitoreáramos, pero lo haremos en cuanto la atrape.

—Seremos silencios, Harry —Neville estuvo de acuerdo a las palabras de Luna—, ni notarán que estamos aquí.

Luna y Neville se retiraron a las gradas, para tomar un buen asiento desde donde ver sin problema alguno. Harry miró a la entrada por donde normalmente llegaba Hermione, pero no la vio ni nada. Ella nunca llegaba tarde, incluso Neville y Luna llegaron antes que ella. ¿Dónde estaba?

En la noche, después de cenar y cuando se quedó un rato mientras la veía tejer, quedaron de acuerdo que la clase se iba a llevar a cabo el sábado a las diez de la mañana, ya tenía un ligero retraso. Froto sus manos y se colocó los guantes, ese día hacía poco frío, lo consideraba un buen día para que Hermione pudiera entrenar, si hubiese llovido o que el viento fuera más fuerte, lo hubiera cancelado, sería difícil para ella, no dudaba de su capacidad, pero en especial, no quería ponerla en riesgo.

La conversación que tuvieron hace dos días le dejo pensando y mucho.

* * *

—Vamos Hermione —Le insistió Ginny cerrándole el paso—, dime en dónde está Harry. Quiero pedirle que sea mi pareja para la fiesta de Slughorn.

—Ginny, tú tienes novio —replicó la castaña—, no puedes hacerlo eso. Deberías llevar a Dean, ya que él-es-tu-pareja.

—Hemos tenido algunos problemas —dijo con una mueca en su rostro—, y la fiesta es un buen lugar para despejarme y divertirme un poco. En los entrenamientos nos hemos hecho muy buenos amigos, más cercanos. ¿A dónde ha ido hoy? Los vi cuando bajaron a desayunar.

—¿¡Nos estás espiando!?

—¡No! Ya te dije que los vi de casualidad.

—No mantengas esperanza con Harry para la fiesta de Slughorn, él ya invitó a otra persona —Y finalmente diciendo esa _mentira,_ Hermione se alejó de la pelirroja.

Ya iba con retraso, casi se agarró a correr por los jardines del Colegio para llegar a tiempo, pero el aire en sus pulmones le hizo falta al sentir el viento frío sobre su rostro. Se llevó una mano a su pecho y suspiro. Rezo a Merlín porque Harry en verdad tuviera una pareja y evitar que más adelante Ginny la cuestionara por mentirle.

El año pasado estuvo más que dispuesta en ayudar a Ginny con Harry, pero él seguía tan embobado con Cho que le dijo que desistiera y continuará con su vida. Pero cuando la burbuja con Cho término, Harry se quedó con ella, pasaron tanto tiempo juntos y fue cuando finalmente ella fue dándose cuenta que lo que sentía por Harry iba más allá de la amistad.

Con Ron no fue más que un tonto enamoramiento infantil. ¿Cómo siquiera nacieron sentimientos por él? En los últimos años él no dejó de ser cruel con ella, como en tercero, cuando se preocupó por la seguridad de Harry por la Saeta que Sirius le dio a Harry. Ella jamás aceptaría un regalo que le llegó en bandeja de plata si un "asesino serial" anduviera cazándola. Sabía que Harry la aceptó por la nostalgia de no tener más su nimbus 2000, pero esa no era razón suficiente como para cegarse.

Y ella no iba a cambiar de actitud. Por eso seguía investigando quién era el dichoso "Príncipe Mestizo". Le preocupaban los hechizos y sus anotaciones tan correctas y perfectas. A veces tenía la tentación de ponerlo en práctica, pero recordaba que con eso Harry le ganaba el primer lugar y se le pasaba, aunque ya no se molestaba con él como al principio.

Su amistad seguía siendo sana y hasta tenían su tregua ya que no hablaban de eso. Y eso causaba que la castaña no estuviera de mal humor.

Llegó hasta la entrada del Campo de Quidditch y miró a su amigo.

Harry sonrió y se olvidó de todo al verla entrar corriendo, con su precioso cabello castaño revoloteándose a su alrededor.

* * *

 **NOTA:** Sí, ya sé. Se supone que en este capítulo íbamos a ver la última clase de Hermione, pero, ¿no creen que hubiera sido muy rápido y un poco forzado? Sí, seguro que sí. Incluí a Neville porque es un personaje que me gusta mucho y muy cercano a Hermione de algún modo que no se relata en los libros, además de que me dio la inspiración necesaria.

*Sí, hablamos de la escena en donde Harry invita a Luna al baile tras finalizar la clase de Transformaciones, cosa que no ocurrió aquí e incluso alcanzo a Hermione en el baño. He sentido que su relación de amistad se ha profundizado un poco más reforzando su lazo de confianza entre los dos. ¿Qué les pareció ese detalle?

 **Por favor chicas/os (los que dejan reviews), díganme que les parece el capítulo en general, si algún detalle se me ha escapado, si te gusto la modificación o algo, si _tú_ crees que le falta algo más para antes de que termine. **Con eso me animarían bastante, como no tienen idea. Sí, sonrió de felicidad, grito al ver que a mi correo ha llegado un comentario de ustedes, pero a veces me gustaría leer más de ustedes. Recuerden que dejar un comentario es gratis y no te lleva mucho tiempo.

¡Gracias a los que siguen leyendo y dejando comentarios!

Nos leemos pronto.


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer:** El universo de Harry Potter pertenece a la maravillosa J.K. Rowling, yo simplemente utilizo los personajes con fines de entretenimiento.

 **N/A:** Esta historia pertenece al grupo de Facebook **Harmony (Harry y Hermione),** del álbum **Ideas Donadas** y fue donada por **Saphira Bjartskular.**

 **Resumen:** Hermione no supera su pánico a las alturas. Es algo que puede más que ella. Harry es un experto en esta materia y en un acto desinteresado, le propone a su amiga darle clases para ayudarla a superar ese problema. En su compañía, Harry descubrirá un nuevo temor: perderla.

En su nota, **Saphira Bjartskular** deja a la libertad en qué libro/película se encuentra basado el fanfic, así que lo dejaré en el **Misterio del Príncipe/Príncipe Mestizo, y** a que me molesta demasiado lo frágil que es su amistad ahí.

* * *

Hermione se mordió el labio interno mientras que Harry la miraba con la ceja arqueada; no eran necesarias las palabras. Harry sabía que era lo que pasaba por la cabeza de su mejor amiga, vio como iba vestida, no iba vestida tan pesadamente con suéteres extravagantes, era un suéter ligero, su cabello se lo acababa de amarrar en una coleta, llevaba los guantes que no le había regresado desde el primer día, eventualmente él también llevaba los de ella, le quedaban un poco pequeños pero eran cálidos y se sentía cómodo.

Le tendió su Saeta de Fuego y Harry tomó la barredora de Ron, no era tan veloz como su escoba, pero sabía que Hermione no se iba a exceder en la velocidad, iría a modo regular y además conocía las tácticas que iba a implementar, a menos que ella le sorprendiera con algo nuevo, sabía que desde hace días leía libros con relación al Quidditch.

Hermione suspiró y apretó la mandíbula, la relajo después de unos segundos, iba preparada no tenía porqué sentir nervios. Le sonrió abiertamente a Harry, luego desvió la mirada y dio un vistazo rápido a las gradas: donde reconoció las cabelleras rubias de Neville y Luna, ambos jóvenes le mandaron saludos, ella también levantó la mano saludándolos y regresó su atención al chico de ojos verdes que tenía frente a ella. Acomodo la escoba para poder cruzar su pierna y se puso en la posición ya conocida.

—Recuerda que solamente tienes que atrapar la snitch y las clases habrán finalizado, si no lo haces, continuaremos —Hermione asintió. Siguió los movimientos de su mejor amigo, Harry se agachó y sus rodillas quedaron en el pasto del estadio; abrió el baúl de color café oscuro y vio las pelotas que tenía guardadas; centro su vista en la Quaffle la pelota oficial del equipo, seguido de las Bludger's que se removían con fuerza, pidiendo ser liberadas para atacar a su objetivo, las cadenas que las sujetaban hacían ruido y era todo lo que se escuchaba en esos momentos y la snitch dorada. La brillante pelotita que resplandecía por su precioso color dorado, tan bonita y única. Harry la tomó con delicadeza con su mano derecha—. Cada vez que atrapó la snitch siento una emoción tan grande dentro de mí, me siento desconectado del mundo al tenerla en mi mano.

—¿Sabías que la snitch se utiliza una vez por partido?

—Lo sé. Lo descubrí en uno de los libros que dejaste abiertos mientras tejías uno de tus famosos calcetines —Harry le guiño un ojo y Hermione se sonrojo un poco, no terminaba por acostumbrarse a que Harry le hiciera ese gesto. Era tan extraño…

—Hogwarts tiene repuestos más que suficientes —Harry lo dijo de una manera muy sabionda que sonaba a Hermione—. ¿Lo sabías? —Preguntó arqueando una ceja y Hermione solo pudo negar la cabeza ante lo que dijo, era más que claro que sabía—. Hogwarts no se quedará sin snitch si usamos una más en un partido no-oficial.

—Maestro, su conocimiento básico sobre el snitch me sorprende.

—Alumna, le sugiero que se mantenga en posición, ajuste sus manos al palo de la escoba, se centré en la snitch que estoy a punto de soltar. Si usted la atrapa le daré un regalo muy especial.

—¿Así que para cumplir mi obligación de atrapar una pelota que vuela tiene que darme un obsequio?

—Es una manera de levantar el ánimo y hagan las cosas —Harry se encogió de hombros, agarró la escoba de Ron y se montó en ella—. Recuerda que tener conocimiento sobre las snitch no te da probabilidades de que podrás atraparla.

—Lo sé —murmuró Hermione.

Harry observó a Hermione una vez más. Sus preciosos ojos tenían un brillo especial, no era miedo, ese brillo lo conocía muy bien por el día en que conocieron al hermano gigante de Hagrid; era emoción. Hermione acababa de ganar la confianza suficiente para montar a una escoba ella sola, no se quejó, no temblaba y estaba seguro que todo lo que durará esa clase ella no le pediría su ayuda.

La snitch se abrió en sus manos e inició a elevarse. Dio una vuelta alrededor de Harry, luego por el lado de Hermione, quién no le perdió la vista. La snitch se quedó quieta frente a ellos, como si esperaba una orden para poder partir. Los ojos verdes de Harry no le quitaron la vista a la castaña cuando ella emprendió vuelo a los pocos segundos de que la snitch volase libremente.

Cada sábado de los últimos meses en que las clases se llevaron a cabo fueron frescos a la hora en que iniciaban a practicar. Ese sábado de diciembre no fue la excepción, el viento fresco al que se había acostumbrado la golpeó en su cara, su cabello no sería ningún problema ese día por ir sujeto con una liga. Hermione no le había quitado de encima la mirada a la snitch dorada, no quería perderla de vista por ningún segundo, si lo hacía seguramente la snitch aprovecharía esa oportunidad y se desaparecería, luego ella tendría que darse una vuelta por todo el estadio y sus alrededores; no quería salirse del estadio, aún sentía mucha vergüenza de que alguien la mirara volando sobre una escoba y no metida en los libros como todo mundo estaba acostumbrado a verla.

Su mano izquierda se cerró con fuerza en el mango de la escoba, alargó su brazo derecho, la snitch había reducido su velocidad y la estaba tentando para que la atrapara, ahora se lamentaba no ser tan alta como Angelina o Ginny, se arrastró un poco y frunció el ceño y sonrió nerviosamente al ver que sus dedos casi tocaban la snitch. Un poco más, solo unos centímetros y sería suya.

Pero la snitch de burló de la castaña y se hizo a un lado, donde se quedó parada por unos segundos. Esa acción provocó que Hermione la pasará de largo y se alejará de ella, tuvo que frenar bruscamente para no chocar con las gradas donde regularmente los profesores tomaban lugar. Respiro pesadamente, se sentía sorprendida de no haber caído, dio la vuelta en medio segundo a una velocidad sorprendente que ni ella misma era capaz de hacer.

Ya era muy tarde, la snitch acababa de perderse de su vista, provocó un gruñido de frustración en la castaña y cerró los ojos.

¡Pero qué tonta era!

No llevaba ni cinco minutos en esa escoba; ¿Y esperaba atrapar la snitch así como si nada? ¡Ni siquiera Harry que era considerado el mejor buscador de Hogwarts la había atrapado en tiempo récord!

—¡Muy bien, Hermione! —Harry la felicitó llegando a su lado; a lo lejos pudo escuchar que Luna y Neville aplaudían emocionados por los movimientos sencillos de la chica.

—¡No la atrape, Harry!

—Pero lo has hecho muy bien, para ser tu primer intento de querer atraparla fue espectacular y has sabido manejar la saeta a tu estilo. ¡Continúemos!

El ánimo de Hermione regresó y asintió. Ambos amigos se acercaron a Neville y Luna, permitiendo que la snitch regresara cuando supiera que nadie la perseguía.

—Deberías unirte al equipo de Gryffindor —Dijo Luna con emoción—. ¡Harry te aceptará de inmediato!

—Es muy diferente, Luna —le contestó Hermione con una sonrisa tímida—. Solo somos Harry y yo, con más personas a nuestro alrededor me veré peor que Ron cuando vino a las prácticas.

—Desde primer grado jamás he vuelto a subirme a una escoba —Habló Neville, quien recordó su pequeño accidente—. Me has dado la motivación suficiente para querer volver a intentarlo. Si tú puedes, yo puedo.

Hermione se sonrojo, se sintió halagada por las felicitaciones de sus amigos por sus clases secretas. Saber que hacía las cosas bien cuando ella creyó que jamás sería capaz de lograrlo.

—Si me disculpan —Hermione volvió a su posición con seguridad y confianza consigo misma—, tengo una snitch que atrapar.

—Ella lo hará —Luna le dijo a Harry y Neville con una gran sonrisa. Luna y los dos chicos centraron su atención en ella—. Hermione todo lo puede.

—Es perfecta —murmuró inconsciente Harry mirando a Hermione que buscaba con fiereza a la snitch.

Ella se veía tan concentrada, sonreía, observaba a su alrededor, siempre atenta a cualquier movimiento inesperado. Se veía espectacular en su Saeta, sintió una opresión en su estómago al no tenerla de nuevo entre sus brazos como en las clases pasadas.

Al atrapar la snitch todo terminaría y volverían las cosas a la normalidad, quizás los problemas regresarían y el distanciamiento… no. No lo iba a permitir. Por la cabeza de Harry cruzaba el pensamiento de alcanzar a Hermione, sentarse detrás de ella y abrazarla por la cintura, apegarla a él y buscar y atrapar juntos la snitch.

* * *

Hermione casi tocaba el suelo, acababa de controlar la escoba y estaba segura de que no se iba a caer. Se caería si ella lo permitía, cosa que no iba a suceder.

Había visualizado a la snitch no muy lejos de ella, si aumentaba la velocidad podría atraparla de nuevo, pero no quería ser humillada nuevamente por esa pelota endemoniada.

—Snitch, Hermione. Es una snitch —murmuró para sí misma.

Permitió que la snitch se perdiera de su vista.

El sentimiento de tristeza se instaló en su pecho al recordar que sus sábados con Harry iban a terminar. Volverían a ser los de siempre. Hermione los sábados tejiendo y visitando la biblioteca; Harry seguramente comiendo y saliendo a platicar con Ron.

Frunció el ceño al recordar que no extrañaba del todo al pelirrojo. Se sentía cómoda únicamente con Harry, dejando de lado que se encontraba enamorada de él. No era buen momento para recordar sus aventuras ellos dos solos, pero no pudo evitarlo.

Solos ellos dos. Compartiendo tanto, la mejor aventura que recordaba y atesoraba era justamente cuando volvieron en el tiempo y rescataron a Sirius y Buckbeak, aun recordaba cuando Harry le dijo que la salvó de los dementores. Y fue ahí cuando inició a pensar en Harry en algo más que un amigo, a pesar de los problemas provocados.

Cuarto año fue un curso que quería y odiaba; iniciando principalmente por como Harry se unió a ella cuando todo mundo le dio la espalda, claro que a ella no se le paso las expresiones de su amigo, muchas veces él no quiso estar con ella, prefería estar con Ron y hacer travesuras, pero no le quedó de otra que soportarla. Aún tenía la opresión en el pecho al recordar que para Harry lo más importante era Ron, después de finalizada la prueba lloró, se sentía halagada por parte de Viktor al ser su tesoro, pero Harry fue el primer chico al que considero su amigo de verdad. Y para finalizar el beso en la mejilla al salir de la plataforma, en cuarto curso vio a Harry como el héroe soñado de cualquier chica.

De quinto curso había tantas cosas que recordar, lo primero era el sentimiento de enojo y frustración por no ir por él y llevarlo a Grimmuld Place antes del ataque de los dementores, recordaba la furia en el rostro de su amigo, los gritos y su amargura. Honestamente, le daba vergüenza admitir que le gustaba ver a Harry molesto, sus ojos verdes resplandecían, sus facciones se volvían duras y su cabello rebelde le daba un toque que lo volvía más atractivo… ¿Qué pasaba por su cabeza? En su cabeza se mantenían presentes los recuerdos de todas las ocasiones en que se abrazaron; en que se protegieron el uno al otro, en como Harry la busco a ella.

Salió de su ensoñación y parpadeó varias veces al ver algo sobrevolando frente a ella. La snitch volaba, su velocidad se redujo considerablemente y Hermione todo lo que tenía que hacer era levantar su mano y cogerla. Levantó cuidadosamente su mano, la snitch no se alejó. Pronto se dio cuenta del lugar en donde estaba. Mientras iba pensando había salido de los límites del estadio, se encontraba fuera, podía ver los árboles que rodeaban al estadio. ¿Cómo llegó hasta ahí?

—Una vuelta más —le susurró a la snitch—. Te atraparé dentro del estadio, sería hacer trampa si te tomo ahora.

Y como si la snitch la hubiese entendido, emprendió vuelo de regreso al estadio.

* * *

La admiración que Harry sentía por Hermione aumentó más si eso era posible. Fue espectador del acto; Hermione tuvo la oportunidad de atrapar la snitch a lo fácil y la rechazó. Cualquier jugador jamás hubiese dejado pasar esa oportunidad. Pero ella no lo hizo.

¿Cómo no admirarla?

La sonrisa que le regaló al pasar por su lado cuando regresó al estadio persiguiendo la snitch le hizo prometerse que jamás permitiría que nadie más la hiciera llorar, cualquiera que se atreviera pagaría las consecuencias de hacer tal acto. Tocó los guantes que pertenecían a ella, no, ahora eran suyos, sonrió para sus adentros.

Se coloco al lado de Hermione; ambos amigos persiguiendo la snitch. Harry tuvo el instinto de querer empujarla, como una vez en el pasado lo hizo con Malfoy, pero no era lo correcto. No quería la furia de su amiga, la chica que le gustaba… ¡Oh, por Merlín!

—¡Harry! —Reconoció la alegría en su voz—. ¡La voy atrapar!

La snitch agarró fuerza y siguió su camino todo derecho, Harry le dio palabras de ánimo y ambos ajustaron las escobas y volaron a una velocidad similar, nuevamente la escena se le hizo conocida. Hermione ya había alargado, de nuevo, su mano para atraparla. Giraron a la derecha, sin perderla de vista, estaban tan cerca y tan lejos. Ambos amigos se inclinaron hacia arriba por el repentino movimiento de la snitch.

Hermione no bajó la mano, su corazón latía con fuerza y repentinamente sus ojos se humedecieron por la alegría, si la atrapaba, atesoraría ese recuerdo con todo su corazón, desde que llegó a Hogwarts se prometió mantenerse alejada del Quidditch, le atraía el deporte por Harry y siempre admiró la habilidad y facilidad con que Harry la atrapaba… ¡Y ahora ella la atraparía!

¡Nadie de su casa le creería si lo contará! ¡Y honestamente le importaba un bledo! Nuevamente sería una aventura que compartiría con Harry, solo con él. Y Neville y Luna que seguían siendo espectadores de lejos, pero que ambos mantenían una sonrisa sobre su rostro al ver a su amiga volando. Quisieron vitorear, dar todos los ánimos hasta que se cansaran, pero eso solo causaría distracción en ella, cosa que iban a evitar por respeto.

Hermione pronto inicio a temblar, aumento la velocidad de la Saeta y en un movimiento rápido cerró su mano sobre la snitch dorada, no alcanzó a detenerse, se tambaleó y chocó con Harry. Ambos cayeron en el suelo y las escobas fueron a parar a unos centímetros lejos de ellos.

Harry quedo encima de ella, Hermione sobre el pasto verde.

La castaña mantuvo los ojos cerrados pero con una sonrisa de satisfacción en su rostro por tener el objetivo en su mano, abrió los ojos al sentir el peso de Harry, quién no se había movido. Observó al pelinegro, no la miraba directamente a ella y si no se equivocaba, veía a sus labios. Los entreabrió un poco para articular palabra y bromear con él por estar encima de ella, pero no tuvo tiempo de decir nada.

Harry acababa de posar sus labios encima de los de ella.

* * *

 **NOTA II:** Me siento tan contenta de leerlas en verdad. Creó que ya he mencionado que literalmente gritó cuando me llega un correo con algún review, bueno a todas nos llega a pesar, ¿verdad? He tomado en cuenta todas sus opiniones la verdad, yo me siento muy contenta de que la historia sea de su agrado y que me hayan compartido su punto de vista. ¡Ya tenemos aquí el siguiente capítulo! Que final... ¿no les parece? ¿Lo esperaban? Nos acercamos al final de la historia:(

Espero que me dejen sus opiniones, quiero leerlas para saber que tal les ha parecido. Lamento un poco si sueno repetitiva, pero soy terrible para las descripciones, pero puse todo mi empeño. Puede que crean que Hermione atrapó la snitch muy fácil, pero culpen a mi poca habilidad para desarrollar descripciones y emociones. (Estoy trabajando en esto para futuras historias)

¡Nos leemos pronto, lectoras!


	10. Chapter 10

**Nota:** ¡Hola! Probablemente este sea el capítulo más largo de toda la historia. Quiero decirles algunas cosas de las que me he percatado, pero por lo visto para ustedes no ha sido un problema, ya que continúan leyendo la historia con muchas ansias. He leído únicamente en una ocasión y otra y medio el libro del Príncipe Mestizo, no me gusta y probablemente yo lo dejaría pasar por alto. Pero hay muchas lectoras que toman en cuenta los detalles en los fics y literalmente los reclaman si no están, por fortuna ustedes no, cosa que les agradezco. He realizado algunos errores en cuestión de fechas, por ejemplo el partido de Quidditch que fue en octubre y no en noviembre, deje pasar otros detallitos. Como el de hace dos capítulos, que cuando Harry consoló a Hermione en el baño ese mismo día se llevó acabo la fiesta de Slughorn, cosa que yo no recordaba y aquí en mi fic se llevó a cabo días después.

Solamente quería aclararlo, porque realmente yo no recordaba y espero que no les importe mucho, a mí en lo personal no, pero quería comentarles para que sepan que ahora me mantengo al corriente. Por mi parte es todo y espero que disfruten de este capítulo.

¡Gracias, gracias por sus reviews!

 **Disclaimer:** El universo de Harry Potter pertenece a la maravillosa J.K. Rowling, yo simplemente utilizo los personajes con fines de entretenimiento.

 **N/A:** Esta historia pertenece al grupo de Facebook **Harmony (Harry y Hermione),** del álbum **Ideas Donadas** y fue donada por **Saphira Bjartskular.**

 **Resumen:** Hermione no supera su pánico a las alturas. Es algo que puede más que ella. Harry es un experto en esta materia y en un acto desinteresado, le propone a su amiga darle clases para ayudarla a superar ese problema. En su compañía, Harry descubrirá un nuevo temor: perderla.

En su nota, **Saphira Bjartskular** deja a la libertad en qué libro/película se encuentra basado el fanfic, así que lo dejaré en el **Misterio del Príncipe/Príncipe Mestizo, y** a que me molesta demasiado lo frágil que es su amistad ahí.

* * *

Harry se separó lentamente de los labios de Hermione, observó su rostro y reacción, notó que sus mejillas se habían tornado de un color rosado, seguía manteniendo sus ojos cerrados y él no tenía ni una sola palabra que decir, pero definitivamente no se iba a disculpar. Era algo que quería hacer.

Y lo mejor de todo fue que Hermione correspondió a su beso.

Sacó su coraje de Gryffindor y volvió a darle un beso, solo un roce de labios. Hermione le correspondió de nuevo.

—Abre los ojos, Hermione —susurró y le puso el mechón de cabello rebelde suelto detrás de su oreja—. Puedes golpearme si gustas, petrificarme, dejar de hablarme, pero mírame.

Hermione tragó en seco e hizo lo que su mejor amigo le pidió. Parpadeó varias veces y centró su mirada en los preciosos ojos de color verde de Harry. Resplandecían de… ¿Emoción? ¿Tristeza? ¿Vergüenza? ¿Arrepentimiento? ¡Pero fue él quien la beso! Y claro que podía mostrarse arrepentido, controló su respiración acelerada.

—Atrape la snitch —Fue todo lo que pude decir y levantó su mano derecha para mostrársela.

Harry levantó su mano y tocó la mano de Hermione, luego rozó la pequeña snitch dorada que había guardado sus pequeñas alitas. El toque le causó escalofríos y tuvo la necesidad de besar nuevamente a Hermione, pero se contuvo en esa ocasión. Ella aún no lo golpeaba ni le reclamaba lo que acababa de suceder.

—Lo hiciste —respondió y sonrió mostrando sus dientes—. Estoy muy orgulloso de ti, lo has logrado.

—¿Entonces mi regalo especial era ese beso? —Ella también sacó su coraje y se animó a preguntar.

—No —Harry se levantó del suelo, se había olvidado de la posición comprometedora en la que estaban, no le pasó desapercibido como las facciones de Hermione cambiaron. Sacudió su ropa y le tendió la mano, ella vaciló pero la acepto. Harry, con una nueva confianza renovada puso la mano en su cintura y la atrajo a él—. Lo hice porque quería.

* * *

Ni Neville ni Luna mencionaron nada sobre el espectáculo que presenciaron de Harry y Hermione tumbados sobre el césped, se limitaron a felicitar a Hermione y darle más abrazos amistosos.

—Hermione —Se giró para ver a Harry, quien ahora tenía una pequeña caja de cristal con un cojín de terciopelo color amarillo, en el cojín estaba la snitch dorada—, es tuya —se la tendió—. Este era tu regalo, atesóralo, porque has logrado lo que era imposible para ti.

Olvidando lo del beso y la conversación que se iba a llevar en unas horas, Hermione tomo el presente entre sus manos. Era un detalle precioso por parte de Harry, era el mejor regalo que alguna vez le dio, no conteniéndose, le dio uno de sus tantos abrazos amistosos y llenos de emoción. Harry le regresó el abrazo.

—¿Seguro que Hogwarts no echará de menos esta snitch?

—No lo hará.

* * *

Hermione tiró todas las pociones de amor que le quitó a los estudiantes de muchas casas la noche anterior, estaba pensando seriamente en escribir a Fred y George Weasley para pedirles que no mandarán nada más, todo lo que iban a causar no sería más que problemas; en especial porque muchas de las adolescentes que querían dárselas a los chicos ya tenían pareja.

El bote de basura en donde tiro las pociones ardió en llamas y pronto el olor comenzó a desvanecerse mientras el aura de color rosa la rodeaba. Regresó a la sala común esa noche y notó que Romilda Vane le estaba dando una caja de chocolates a Harry, observó la interacción entre los dos y tuvo la ligera pizca de los se alejó con una gran sonrisa y notó que Harry ponía los ojos en blanco.

—Es por eso que deberías conseguir pareja ya —Le dijo acercándose a él—. Mientras no la tengas, no dejarán de acosarte.

Hermione miró a otro lado para encontrarse con Ron y Lavender muy acurrucados, recordó que hace semanas le anunció a Ron que lo invitaría a la fiesta, pero desde entonces desistió a anunciárselo de nuevo.

—Hermione, ¿vamos a la Torre de Astronomía?

Oh no… quería negarse y no, al mismo tiempo quería estar cerca de él nuevamente. La conversación seguía pendiente. Él seguía comportándose como cualquier otro día, pero la Torre de Astronomía últimamente tenía cierta fama para las parejas enamoradas que…

Asintió.

Con la caja de chocolates sobre su brazo, salieron nuevamente por el retrato de la Dama Gorda e hicieron la caminata en silencio, ya no quedaba mucho para que el toque de queda se llevase a cabo y tuvieran que regresar a la Sala común, por lo menos tenían unos veinte minutos para ir y regresar, siempre que caminaran a un paso apresurado.

Tuvieron suerte de no encontrarse con ningún profesor. Harry abrió la puerta de la torre y le cedió el paso para que ella entrara primero. Cerró la puerta y caminaron hasta sentarse en el suelo, cerca donde el curso pasado presentaron sus TIMOS.

* * *

—¿Es cierto que Cormac te ha invitado a la fiesta de Slughorn? —Preguntó Harry con normalidad, tratando de contener el enojo en su voz. Oh, le molestaba demasiado aquel chico, no eran amigos ni nada, pero la arrogancia siempre lo perseguía y no le agradaba el modo en que siempre quería darle consejos sobre cómo debía manejar a su equipo de Quidditch.

—Lo hizo —Hermione se encogió de hombros como si no le importará— aun no le doy mi respuesta, pero supongo que aceptaré.

—Planeaba invitarte —susurró Harry mirando a otro lado que no fuese su rostro.

Ahora se sentía como un tonto, quizás el beso, a pesar de ser correspondido, no le importaba tanto como a él. Quizás ella únicamente lo vería como su amigo, su hermano. ¿Y quién no lo haría? En realidad muchas personas, recordó con diversión todas las mentiras que salieron sobre ellos en el cuarto curso y luego la conversación con Viktor Krum. ¿Por qué los sentimientos por ella no despertaron ese año? ¿Por qué no la invitó al baile de navidad en aquella ocasión? ¿Por qué para él no fue lo que más extrañaba? Tantas preguntas y él no tenía respuesta, pero era pasado y aún tenían todo ese tiempo.

Hermione entrelazo sus manos e inició a moverlas nerviosamente, apretó sus dedos entre sí… ¿realmente él dijo eso? ¿No era parte de su imaginación? Días anteriores quiso tomar coraje y pedírselo, pero el acechó con Ginny le hizo retractarse, pero no ahora.

Las clases de vuelo fueron reales, atrapar la snitch fue real, el beso que compartieron fue real. Entonces esa invitación por completo era real. Tragó en seco. Egoístamente pensó en ella y su felicidad. Preguntó;

—¿Entonces ya no planeas invitarme?

Harry levantó la mirada y sus ojos se conectaron con los de ella, tenía una sonrisa tímida sobre su rostro, la misma mirada que le dio esa mañana después del beso que compartieron.

—¿Entonces quieres ser mi pareja para mañana en la noche?

* * *

—Yo tenía muchas ganas de asistir a esa reunión —Parvati Patil le estaba trenzando el cabello a Hermione muy lentamente—, es una pena que sean pocos estudiantes los que están en ese dichoso club.

—Te apuesto a que será muy aburrido —contestó Hermione y enderezo un poco la cabeza cuando ella le jaló un par de cabellos sin querer.

—Lo dudo, los pocos que conozco dicen que será la mejor fiesta que puede ver alguna vez en Hogwarts.

—La mejor fiesta en Hogwarts fue el baile de navidad, Parvati —Esa noche fue preciosa, la decoración, los invitados, todos luciendo. Recordó las cosas buenas y no las malas—. Además no durará tanto como aquella.

—Tienes razón, quizás cuando nos graduemos nos harán una fiesta así de grande —Parvati tomó una liga y lo ajustó en la mitad trenza que le hizo a Hermione, luego le colocó un broche con forma de media luna y acomodo el cabello rizado que dejó suelto sobre sus hombros.

Hermione se miró en el espejo una vez más antes de salir de la habitación. Parvati insistió en aplicarle un poco de maquillaje, ella no quería, pero vio que tan desanimada estaba la chica. Parvati siempre fue muy unida a Lavender y sin embargo ahora que ella andaba con Ron la dejó de lado como si nada, así que le pidió su ayuda para arreglarse. Se alisó el vestido color azul, era un tono similar al que llevó en el baile de navidad hace dos años pero un poco más corto y más descubierto. Sacó de su baúl la cadena que llevaba un dije con la letra H, que su padre le regaló el día de su cumpleaños.

—Luces muy bonita, Hermione —La sonrisa de Parvati era sincera.

—Gracias —Fue todo lo que pudo responder y se despidió de ella. Parvati le deseo la mejor suerte y mientras salía de su habitación los nervios se hicieron presentes.

* * *

—Tengo una cita con Lavender —Ron dijo con una estúpida sonrisa en su rostro y se recostó en la cama con los brazos cruzados detrás de su cabeza—. Hemos quedado de ir al baño de prefectos esta noche, ella me dará mi regalo de navidad.

Harry, Dean, Seamus y Neville sabían a lo que se refería claramente el pelirrojo. Neville apartó la mirada, Seamus se levantó de la cama y lo miró con curiosidad y una tonta sonrisa en su rostro, Dean y Harry continuaron arreglándose para la fiesta.

—¿No es un poco apresurado? —Le preguntó Dean, quién se estaba terminando de poner su camisa y fruncía el ceño—. ¿Cuánto llevan juntos? ¿Un mes, dos?

—Mi chica quiere ir y yo la llevaré. Ser Prefecto tiene su gran ventaja, no todos tenemos la contraseña del baño de prefectos —Le contestó mientras arqueaba una ceja.

—Tu deber como prefecto no es abusar de los privilegios que te dan —Le dijo Harry seriamente, finalmente la influencia de Hermione le hacía efecto—. Eso siempre se los han dejado muy en claro al inicio de año.

—Vamos, hermano —Ron siguió hablando—. ¿No has pensado en querer llevar a Cho ahí? —Harry resopló—. Lavender y yo saldremos antes del toque de queda, estoy seguro que podrás llevar a tu pareja una vez que salgan de la fiesta.

—Ron, eres insoportable.

—Puedo llevar a Ginny —Dean se encogió de hombros, la cara de Ron se contorsiono ante ese comentario—. Podemos pedirle la contraseña a Hermione, ella irá a la fiesta.

—¡No te atrevas a llevar a mi hermana ahí, Dean! —Gritó furioso.

—Entonces mejor guarda silencio —contestó el chico—. Quieras o no, no a todos en está habitación nos interesa saber lo que hacen con sus parejas, deberías respetar un poco más a Lavender con respecto a la intimidad que comparten.

Harry tuvo los deseos de aplaudir fuertemente a las palabras de su compañero.

—¿Nos vas a dar los detalles, Ron? —Seamus preguntó con una sonrisa pícara.

—Siempre y cuando no esté Dean —Ron se volvió a Harry, quien estaba terminando por ponerse su saco—. En serio, Harry. Vas a tener que llevar a tu pareja ahí, para que no nos digas quién es debe ser una chica preciosa que va a lucirse estando de tu brazo. Yo he disfrutado mucho de los baños, es un lugar realmente cómodo para hacer nuestras necesidades con nuestra pareja. ¿Quién es tu cita? ¿Cho? En los últimos días tuve que deshacerme de unas cuantas chicas preciosas que me pidieron que te dijera que las llevarás al baile.

—¿Saldrán antes del toque de queda? —Ron asintió—. Quizás lleve a Hermione cuando salgamos de la fiesta.

El rostro de su mejor amigo fue todo un poema.

* * *

—Le pedí al profesor Slughorn que me dejara entrar para tomar unas fotos de todos sus invitados —Harry escuchó a Colin mientras esperaba a que Hermione bajará—. Me rechazó, dijo que ya había contratado a personas que los iban a fotografiar.

—El profesor Slughorn es especial —Dijo con una mueca—. ¿Te puedo pedir una foto con Hermione ahorita antes de que salgamos? —Colin iba a decir algo, pero él siguió hablando—. Pero no quiero que se la muestres a nadie, Colin. Quiero que sea algo especial entre nosotros dos.

Colin inicio asentir entusiasmado, mencionado lo genial que será fotografiarlo con su permiso dado, que estaba orgulloso de que finalmente Harry Potter aceptará posar para una de sus fotos, que ya no tendría que tomarle fotos a escondidas mientras se encontraba distraído. Harry dejó de prestarle atención al momento en que sintió una mano cálida sobre su hombro, se giró sorprendido y vio a Hermione, quién le estaba sonriendo, sus mejillas un poco sonrosadas.

A palabras de Harry: lucía simplemente hermosa, delicada y sin vestirse de manera extravagante, no era común de ella. Se quedó embelesado, su boca se secó y no salió palabra alguna. Fue Colin quién lo regreso a la realidad y le dijo de la foto. Harry apenas tuvo tiempo de explicarle a Hermione la situación cuando ella se puso a su lado y sonrió para la cámara. Duró apenas unos segundos.

—Espera… —Levantó la mano antes de que el siguiente flash lo captará—. Hermione… ¿puedo poner mi mano alrededor de tu cintura?

Los ojos de la castaña brillaron y asintió.

Harry la rodeo con su mano y quedaron muy cerca del uno al otro. Hermione pasó su brazo por la espalda de Harry y volvió a ponerse en posición para la foto, mientras que Colin murmuraba que ambos lucían espectaculares y que tendría la foto para cuando volvieran.

Salieron de la sala común y se encaminaron hasta el despacho de Slughorn.

* * *

Atrajeron la atención de varios estudiantes al momento en que pasaban por los pasillos. Para ese momento ya deberían saber que Hermione era su cita y seguramente que los chismes no los iban a dejar pasar, no le interesaba y le molestaba la atención que recibía últimamente. Pudo notar como algunas chicas de otras casas miraban con resentimiento a Hermione, tuvo el instinto protector de abrazarla nuevamente y dejarles en claro que ella era algo más, pero no conocía los pensamientos de Hermione si le agradaba la idea o no.

No se encontraron con más estudiantes en el resto del recorrido y pudieron tener una pequeña conversación sobre lo que ocurrió con Colin en la sala común. Antes de entrar en el despacho de Slughorn, Harry detuvo a Hermione y se paró frente a ella.

—Te ves muy bonita, Hermione —Harry le puso una mano en su mejilla—. Estoy seguro de que vas a recibir más halagos, quería ser el primero en que te lo dijera.

—Gracias, Harry. Tú luces muy guapo, más coqueto de lo normal.

Ahora fue el turno de que Hermione le guiñara un ojo a Harry de manera provocativa y eso fue más que suficiente para él.

No pudo contenerse más, desde el día de ayer en la Torre de Astronomía que quiso hacerlo, esa misma mañana en el desayuno y comida igual, pero por estar rodeados de todos no lo hizo, lanzó un rápido vistazo a su alrededor, observando que no hubiera nadie que los interrumpiera, cuando se aseguró que no hubo nadie, beso de nuevo a Hermione.

Los labios de Hermione eran suaves, dulces, cerró los ojos para continuar disfrutando de besarla. Sus labios eran una tentación para él desde que la beso el día de ayer. Era tan cálido y disfrutaba de eso que se olvidaba de todo lo que sucedía a su alrededor. Puso una mano en la mejilla de la castaña y profundizaron el beso cuando ella entreabrió sus labios para corresponderle. Las manos de Hermione se quedaron quietas. La castaña abrió los ojos para mirar el rostro de Harry tan cerca del suyo. Volvió a cerrar sus ojos, temía que fuese un sueño, que los besos nunca hubiesen pasado. Respiró el olor que desprendía Harry, le recordaba tanto a cuando lo olió en su _amortentia_ , inconfundible.

El aire inicio a faltarle a ambos, se separaron poco a poco, la mano de Harry continuaba sobre su mejilla.

—Hablaremos de esto cuando la fiesta terminé.

Un beso más y entraron al despacho.

* * *

 _Haya sido porque lo construyeron así, o porque usaron magia, pero la oficina de Slughorn parecía mucho más grande que una oficina común de maestro. El techo y las paredes habían sido cubiertos con adornos colgantes color esmeralda, carmesí y oro; así que se veía como si estuvieran en una enorme carpa, el lugar estaba repleto y sofocante, bañado en una luz roja que salía de una lámpara adornada en oro que colgaba del centro del techo, en el cual auténticas hadas estaban revoloteando, cada una brillaba como una partícula de luz. Un fuerte canto acompañado de un sonido como de mandolinas venía de una esquina lejana. Una bruma de humo de pipa estaba suspendida sobre varios ancianos brujos metidos en la conversación, y un buen número de elfos domésticos a chillidos trataban de abrirse paso por entre una selva de rodillas, ocultos por los pesados platos de plata que sostenían con comida, de modo que parecían como pequeñas mesas ambulantes._

Slughorn alzó su copa para brindar con su compañero del Ministerio, miró que la puerta de su despacho se abría y a la primera persona que vio entrar fue a Hermione Granger, luciendo muy bien para esa fiesta formal y llena de invitados importantes. Tener a la bruja más brillante de su generación en la fiesta fue darle en el clavo, anteriormente preguntaron sobre ella y la curiosidad de conocerla, sus colegas del Ministerio hablaron sobre la participación de la chica en la batalla que se llevó en el Ministerio, su nombre era muy reconocido ya. Esperaba que la chica tuviera una buena elección de pareja y sonrió abiertamente cuando vio a Harry Potter entrar detrás de ella.

— _Maravilloso_ —Pensó cuando se disculpó con sus colegas y se acercó a ellos—. _¡Van atraer la atención de todos! ¡Sabía que esos dos eran algo más! ¿Dónde está el fotógrafo para unas fotos?_

Hermione saludó amistosamente al profesor, felicitándolo por la gran decoración del despacho y que todo lucía muy bien, se abstuvo de hacer comentarios con respecto a los elfos que cargaban con las bandejas de comida, le enojó pero no dijo nada. Cuando se enfrentó a ellos le dejaron más que claro que no necesitaban de su ayuda, pero algún día iba a lograrlo. ¡Algún día serían libres!

Harry se sumergió en una conversación con Slughorn, pronto se movieron por todo el aula, saludando y conversando con todos aquellos que le hacían preguntas. Esa era la principal razón por la que no quería asistir, pero ver a Hermione a su lado era más que suficiente para soportar las pocas horas que se iba a quedar ahí.

Se encontraron con pocos compañeros y pronto se retiraron hacía el otro lado del aula para beber un poco del jugo, vino o cerveza de mantequilla que había disponible.

—Eres la atracción de la fiesta —Le dijo Hermione bebiendo de su cerveza—, todo mundo quiere una parte de ti.

—Lo seré para los colegas del profesor, pero la que atrae la atención eres tú —le susurró muy cerca de su oído—. Y no me digas que no has visto cómo te miran.

—No he visto como —Hermione soltó una pequeña sonrisa.

Se quedaron en el mismo lugar por un rato más, conversaron de otras cosas que no tenían nada que ver con la fiesta ni con los problemas que ocurrían fuera de Hogwarts. El silencio que se prolongó en ellos dos no duró mucho. Slughorn y Snape se acercaron hasta donde ellos estaban, Hermione se disculpó para ir al tocador y se retiró poco después, todo lo que escuchó fue a Slughorn que felicitaba a Harry por ser el mejor alumno en pociones. Un gran error decirlo frente a Snape.

Buscó a Harry cuando no lo encontró en donde lo dejó, se acercó a otro pasillo que estaba medio vacío, pero como no hubo nada, iba de regreso al lugar en donde estaban cuando alguien la agarró de la muñeca y la estiró a su lado. Chocó contra el pecho de un chico y cuando levantó la mirada vio a Cormac que le sonreía.

—Rompiste mi corazón al no aceptarme —Cormac se llevó una mano al corazón y fingió estar dolido.

—Harry ya me había pedido antes ser su pareja —contestó tratando de no sonar nerviosa.

—¿Entonces lo mantuvieron en secreto todo ese tiempo? A mí me dijiste que lo ibas a pensar…

Hermione tomó nota mental y se aseguró que en el futuro dejaría las cosas en claro desde el primer momento, levantó la mirada y pensó en que decir, se quedó estática cuando miró el muérdago. Cormac también lo vio y su sonrisa se hizo más grande.

—Tenemos que cumplir la tradición —La agarró por la cintura y sus labios bajaron a los suyos, pero Hermione movió su rostro y el beso cayó en su mejilla.

—Listo —Uso todas sus fuerzas y se alejó de Cormac. Respiró con dificultad, tan cerca estuvieron de ese beso… sacó de su mente lo que acababa de ocurrir momentos antes.

Harry no apareció en los siguientes diez minutos, uno de los elfos le comentó que el señor Potter se retiró poco después de conversar con los profesores. Eso sí que le bajo los ánimos a Hermione y procedió a retirarse sin que nadie la observará.

Apenas dio vuelta en el pasillo para volver a la Sala Común de Gryffindor cuando sintió que unas manos le rodeaban la cintura. Reconoció el toque de Harry y espero a que él no viese que estaba a punto de llorar al sentirse rechazada y abandonada.

—¡Lo lamentó! —Le pidió el chico, no la soltó—. Pero ocurrió algo y… no debí dejarte ahí sola. Perdóname, por favor.

—No hay problema, Harry —Su voz no la traicionó—. Entiendo que tuvieses cosas más importantes que hacer y que por ello no querías venir a la fiesta, pero…

Harry la giró sorpresivamente y la besó para que guardara silencio y dejará de sacar conclusiones sin escucharlo.

—Vamos a la Torre de Astronomía, tenemos un tema pendiente.

* * *

—Hubo un pequeño escándalo en la fiesta con Draco cuando te retiraste —Harry inició a explicarle porque se fue—. Snape salió furioso detrás de él, los seguí y hablaron de cosas muy interesantes.

—Y supongo que ya has sacado tus teorías que tiene que ver con la marca tenebrosa que Draco no tiene —Hermione se cruzó de brazos cuando se sentó en el mismo lugar que la noche anterior—. No tienes que explicar más, Harry.

—Comprendo tu enojo —Harry se sentó a su lado—. Te contaré sobre esto cuando el enojo se te pase. Ahora hablemos sobre lo que de verdad me interesa.

Harry se puso de pie e inició a caminar en círculos alrededor de Hermione, quien solamente lo miraba. Él iba a iniciar con ese tema, que Harry la hubiese besado en varios ocasiones le dio esperanzas. Los amigos no se besaban así porque sí, normalmente hubieran pedido permiso al principio para no tener problemas más adelante, pero Harry no lo hizo. Él la besaba con confianza... era tan diferente a lo que le dijo el año pasado a cuando se besó con Cho.

Pronto la preguntó cruzó por su mente: ¿Ella estuvo a la misma altura que la Ravenclaw?

— _Vainilla_ —Harry se detuvo y la miró—. _Libros viejos_ —Hermione frunció el ceño—. _Tinta_ —Él siguió hablando—. _Bondad_ —Harry la miró y repitió—: Vainilla, libros viejos, tinta, bondad. Eres tú lo que olí en mi amortentia hace meses.

—Harry...

—A vainilla huele la mayoría de las mujeres Luna me lo dijo. Libros viejos, todos nos rodeamos de ellos y olemos, incluso creo que yo también en ocasiones —Sonrió—. Y algo que no pude descifrar, pero que me recordaba a la sala común de Gryffindor, al principio creí que era Ginny, me atrajo, pero no podía ser ella. Ella no desprende el olor a vainilla, ni libros viejos. Cada vez que te tenía en mis brazos cuando volábamos desprendías olor a vainilla y libros viejos. Puedo jurar que el olor a libros viejos está impregnado en tu cabello. La bondad es parte de ti, inconfundible, eres la persona más bondadosa que conozco. El olor a tinta comencé a reconocerlo en los momentos que pasamos en la biblioteca, tu y yo.

—Harry... —Hermione trato de hablar de nuevo, pero Harry no se lo permitió. Se hinco frente a ella y le puso un dedo en la boca para que guardara silencio, su mano libre se posó en su mejilla.

—He soñado en varias ocasiones contigo, Hermione. Mis pesadillas disminuyeron cuando pienso en ti, ¿te puedo decir que sueño? —Hermione asintió, colocó su mano encima de la de Harry y la acarició—. Iniciaron con una niña de cabello castaño alborotado y sus ojos eran color verde. Una buena combinación, ¿no crees? ¿Por qué te digo todo esto? Jamás te habría confesado mis sentimientos, Hermione, pero algo muy dentro de mí me dice que tú también tienes sentimientos por mí. Te besé ayer porque quería, quiero seguir probando tus labios, quiero seguir abrazándote, presiento que nuestro tiempo se acaba y quiero disfrutarlo contigo, pero si eres sincera y me dices que no tienes sentimientos por mí y esto no fue más que una ilusión mía, lo entenderé.

—Guantes de cuero, tierra húmeda, bosque y jugo de calabaza —susurró Hermione muy cerca de él, unos centímetros más y se besarían nuevamente—. Yo también te olí en mi amortentia.

Harry sintió que su corazón se saldría de su pecho por la alegría inmensa que sintió por lo que su Hermione acababa de decirle. Que ella iniciará el beso parecía uno de sus sueños, él no era un hombre de hablar sobre sus sentimientos, en realidad prefería mantenerse en privado, pero no con Hermione. Esa noche sentía demasiado confianza consigo mismo, la suerte lo acompañaba en todas las cosas que haría, incluso estuvo tentado a usar una porción de Felix Felicis.

El beso no duró mucho tiempo. Tampoco era una persona que mostrará mucho afecto, con Hermione rompía el molde, beso su frente y la abrazó.

—En cada clase tuve miedo de perderte —Harry acarició su cabello y pasó sus dedos por el broche que sujetaba su trenza—. Temía que cayeras y te hicieras daño, es una sensación horrible, pero te prometo Hermione que siempre que estés conmigo, te mantendré a salvo.

* * *

 **NOTA II:** *Me limpio las lágrimas por finalizar este fic* Realmente no me puedo creer que ya hayamos llegado al final del fic. No tengo muchas cosas que decir al respecto. Simplemente he disfrutado mucho de escribirlo, había días en que iba pensando en que iba a poner o como sería la siguiente clase. Fueron dos meses (casi tres) en el que me acompañaron. Lo sé, lo he repetido muchas veces, pero miles de gracias por todos sus comentarios/comentarios anónimos/favoritos/followers. A los lectores fantasmas, también gracias.

Con respecto al libro, no recuerdo que mencionarán la descripción de como Hermione iba vestida, así que me tomé licencia y le puse a mi gusto. Lo más divertido, para mí, de escribir este capítulo fue lo de Ron y su "cita" con Lavender.

Este es el capítulo final, el siguiente es como un Epílogo, ya que fue lo primero que se me ocurrió al terminar el primer capítulo. Hey, no he tardado tanto como en otras ocasiones en actualizar, pensaba en subirlo hasta la siguiente semana, pero yo también soy lectora y sé como se siente cuando no actualizan en tales días e incluso llegas a esperar meses. ¡Frustante!

¡Gracias, gracias por la gran aceptación que el fic tuvo!

¿Y díganme ( **No es recriminación, pero un par de palabras más en sus comentarios no me harán daño XD** ) que les ha parecido?


End file.
